


An Exotic Encounter

by SereneQueen92



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, F/F, Good Cora, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Minor Character Death, OC (Alexia Fernwood), Past Abuse, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneQueen92/pseuds/SereneQueen92
Summary: Fresh out of high school, Emma Swan takes a trip to the island kingdom of Misthaven.  things take an interesting turn when she meets Princess Regina Mills during its national pride festival.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Regina's Father | Henry Mills Sr.
Comments: 70
Kudos: 95
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegasusmarty_sq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasusmarty_sq/gifts), [NightWriter89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter89/gifts), [Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An exotic encounter [fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897342) by [Pegasusmarty_sq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasusmarty_sq/pseuds/Pegasusmarty_sq). 



> Hey all, here is my contribution to the SQ Supernova this year. This story started with a bunch of What-ifs and slowly turned into this exciting concept. I confess I am quite nervous and I hope you like it. Special thanks to my best friend, Serena Kyle for her critiques and feedback. Thanks to NightWriter89 for help with formatting, a big thank you to my artist Pegasusmarty_sq as she is known on AO3 for creating such an amazing piece, and thanks to everyone on the SQSN discord server for support with ideas and putting up with all my moronics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma touches down on the Isle of Misthaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up I don't own the characters or once upon a time. Originals are mine though.

Chapter 1

Emma Swan was not the most extraordinary girl, not much in the way of talent, not sure where her life was going. Then again, most people that age aren't quite sure where their lives are going. Emma lived a rather humdrum existence. Sure, she had a loving family, but she kept the same routine or something like it for eighteen years. She was jealous of her childhood friend Ruby, who was always very adventurous and outgoing. Ruby had a year on Emma and much more in the way of confidence. Emma had enough of the humdrum life, which is why she was currently on a plane to a remote kingdom called Misthaven, situated on a large island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Ruby described the kingdom as a blend of modern-day innovations and old-world charm. Emma was fascinated by the fact that it was one of few, if any, modern-day kingdoms with a monarchy not governed by a parliament. Emma just wished she could get there already. She started in Boston and was flying several thousand miles west. She did as most did during long flights and slept.

"Attention passengers, we are beginning our descent into Storybrooke, Misthaven. Please be ready with tray tables locked, seats in their full upright position, seat belts fastened, and passports. Thank you for flying Enchanted Air," the voice announced over the intercom. 

Emma woke up from her slumber and slowly began to do as instructed. Emma slowly stood up and attempted to get her bearings before grabbing her carry-on luggage and disembarking from the plane. Emma went through the standard customs, and before long, she was being barreled into by her childhood friend.

“Emma!” Ruby exclaimed. "I've missed you." Emma grinned at her best friend with a chuckle

"It's good to see you too, Rubes. I'm glad I let you talk me into coming here." Emma replied as they went to baggage claim and began their exit from the bustling airport.

"You picked a great time to come here. Tomorrow starts the national pride festival here in the capital." Emma raised an eyebrow at this. She would never have guessed that a sovereign nation like this would observe something like this. Ruby caught the look and clarified. 

"The Royal family started this six years ago after their princess came out of the closet," Ruby said with a grin, and Emma grinned right back. 

It was late when they got back, so Emma changed into her pink negligee and let Ruby lead her to the guest room, where she faded off to sleep. She had dreamed of what she might see and who she might meet on this two-week vacation. As a mixture of medieval and modern, this kingdom intrigued her profusely, and she wondered how they would see her, and what parts were medieval and which ones were modern. 

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Emma was awakened by Ruby that next morning bright and early. They did their morning routines and drove to a parking lot near the heart of Main street. Ruby just smirked at Emma. 

"This is why we got here early," Ruby smirked as several cars started to flood into the area, and people started to set up chairs.  
Ruby and Emma set up chairs of their own and sat down before hearing drums off in the distance. Before long, two people came marching down the road carrying a banner with a golden apple tree in the center with the word "Misthaven" around it. As they walked by, they waved and blew kisses to the crowd. Up next, two more people came marching down the road carrying a rainbow flag. Several people who carried other common LGBT flags followed suit. As the marching band's drum major saw the crowd, she signaled the group to begin the roll-off for a song Emma recognized as a marching cover of Brave by Sara Barellies. 

Ruby just smirked before saying, "Medieval, and modern." Emma was so focused on what was going on; she barely noticed the hateful group of protesters she had come to expect at any pride festival. Before long, the band passed, and a troop of guards came down the road. Everyone around them bowed their heads. And when Emma didn't, Ruby just pulled her head down. "It's a sign of respect. The royal family's coming." 

Sure enough, a carriage with a very well-dressed older man and woman soon appeared. The two of them smiled and waved at their subjects as they rode by. Emma then looked up, thinking they were gone, and at that moment, she saw a beautiful young woman who appeared to be around her age atop a majestic steed. The woman smiled and waved as her parents did, and she looked stunning with her dark brown hair, brown eyes, and flowing green dress. Ruby looked over and noticed Emma was not bowing her head like everyone else. She took in the other girl's beauty as she smiled and blew her a kiss. 

"Emma, earth to Emma," Ruby said as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face. 

"Do you know who that was?" Ruby asked in a stern tone.

"What? No," Emma said as she came out of her trance.

"That, my naïve friend, was the princess herself." Emma just went pale, and she was about ready to faint as Ruby caught her.

"Oh shit, Rubes, I must have looked like a fool in front of her. She and her family will probably have my head." 

"You know, the sad thing, Emma? They just might. Not bowing to royalty is a crime here. I don't know what the punishment is, but as some might say back home, 'You done goofed.'" 

Emma couldn't believe it. Her first day in the foreign kingdom, and she was already an enemy of the state. After the parade, they made their way to different vendors and attempted to take their minds off the situation. 

sqsqsqsqsq

Meanwhile, the royal family returned home, and one princess could not stop the wheels in her mind from turning. She remembered the face clear as day. 

"Mother, Father, with your permission, I must use royal resources to find someone I saw at the festival," the young princess requested.

"On what grounds, Regina? You cannot just arrest and detain any random person for no reason," King Henry questions in an attempt to make sure his daughter wasn't misusing her power. 

"This person did not bow as I rode past her at the festival," Regina clarified.

"Not bowing is most certainly a crime against the crown, but since you are of age, and the crime was committed against you, we shall leave the situation to you. You have our permission to use any resources necessary," Regina's mother, Cora, granted. 

After a short ride down the carriage lane, the royal Mills family arrived back at the palace. After bidding her parents good night, Regina went to find the nearest servant. Thankfully, they were near her desired destination, the throne room.

"Please send for the royal sketch artist. I have someone to find, and I will not rest until she is standing before me," the princess instructed. 

The nearby servant did as the young woman requested with a quick bow and a curt 'Yes, Your Highness,' before leaving the room. He knew the young princess was determined, but for what reason, he did not know. He did not want to take a chance that the young woman was angry with who she wanted to find. A few minutes later, the sketch artist arrived with his book and a series of colored pencils. 

"I have arrived as you command, Princess Regina. How may I serve you?" the artist questioned, eager to please.

"I need to find someone. Thankfully I remember what this woman looks like." 

They both sat down, and Regina began to describe Emma's features to the artist. Once the artist finished the portrait, Regina ordered the artist to take the picture to the scribe to create more portable and plentiful copies. The young princess then rubbed her hands together and chuckled. 

"Alright, Blondie, let us just see if you can hide from me." 

Regina would find the blonde girl, or her name wasn't Regina Evelyn Mills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's chapter one. I promise it gets better or maybe not. that will be your call. Kudos and comments only if you think I deserve them please.


	2. Meeting Her Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets Princess Regina, and we learn why the princess truly wanted to find her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer is the same in chapter 1 though my fear about what you think of this story has increased.

Chapter 2

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz.

The loud sound startled Emma out of her sleep. The sound came with a force that knocked her out of bed and onto the floor. 

"A nationwide search has been initiated at the command of the royal family. They say a blonde woman wearing a red leather jacket committed crimes against the crown during yesterday's pride festivities. The palace has dispatched guards and soldiers far and wide to track down the treasonous traitor. The royal family is offering a reward of 20,000 gold coins for the turnover of this scoundrel." 

Before long, Emma heard a cacophony of shouting as she looks out the window. She got up and ran out, only to see Ruby talking to a guard at the door. 

"Yeah, that's right. The traitor's back this way," she heard Ruby say, making her feel betrayed.

"What the fuck, Ruby?" Before she could turn on her friend, she was blacking out.

"Hello, Miss Swan." A sickly-sweet feminine voice purred into her ear as she regained consciousness. 

Emma found several questions coming to mind. Where was she? How did this woman know her name? The second question quickly left the table when she realized Ruby would have told this person. 

"Do you know who I am?" she asked in that same condescending tone.  
It took her a minute, but Emma figured out who it was that was addressing her.

"You're the…p….p" Emma began to stammer

"Very good." The girl said with a clap as though a dog had just done the trick that she wanted. 

Emma didn't know her name, and she was sure that the other girl wasn't keen on telling her, especially when her voice turned cold. 

"The same princess whom you could not show the slightest amount of respect by simply lowering that pretty little head of yours." Emma began to panic. 

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I just…" Emma began before again being cut off by the other girl yet again.

"Do not seem to have any regard for our laws. Maybe you will care for our punishments," she said before summoning one of her guards to bring her special dagger. 

"To the pain, first, I will remove your left eye, followed by your right," the girl said as she began to work. Emma screamed, and her vision faded before she shot bolt upright in bed.

"Emma, What's wrong?" Ruby said as she ran in and threw her arms around her friend. 

“Nightmare…..princess…..torture," Emma said between rapid breaths.

"Ouch, I suppose it's a bad time to tell you that they have a BOLO out for you, or at least a pretty good likeness of you. That Regina has an amazing photographic memory." 

“Regina?” Emma questioned

“The princess.” Ruby clarified.

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Meanwhile, in the royal palace, Regina was making preparations. "Get my carriage ready, please. I am throwing my tiara into this ring." Regina may have been royalty, but she was still polite as her parents raised her. 

"Regina, darling, is all this necessary? Why are you using all these resources to find one girl?" Queen Cora asked calmly. 

"There are plenty of reasons, Mother. For one, she didn't bow her head as I rode past. Also, you gave me permission to use these resources." Regina reminded her mother, shaking her head at the lapse in memory.  
"Also, once more, I want a carriage brought around at once. I am going to assist in finding her if the guards and enforcers cannot," Regina instructed, only to be stopped by Cora.

"While I did agree that you may apprehend this girl, I must advise against you getting involved in the search; the guards and enforcers will take care of it. If this person is armed, you don't want to put yourself in harm's way," Cora replied calmly.

"Thank you, Mother, you are right," Regina said, grateful for her mother's advice as she left the throne room. To make sure she was 100 percent presentable. 

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

"Emma, what are you going to do?" Ruby queried her best friend. 

"Well, I was planning on turning myself in. I feel like that would at least let them see how sorry I am. It was an accident, after all." Ruby nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure, though? I mean, this could go wrong," Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, I mean it's basic prisoners dilemma without the other half," Emma rationed. Emma's odd bit of game theory caused Ruby to shake her head.

"Oh, Emma, you and your game theory," she finished with a chuckle.

"Hey, you know better. I get board I study interesting stuff," Emma defended.  
At that instant, a loud knocking sounded from Ruby's door.

"Alright, Emma, that's probably them. Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yeah, Rubes, I do want to do this. I'm not some kind of traitor or terrorist. I don't want some people I don't even fucking know to get some impression of me that is complete bullshit."  
Ruby just nodded and went to the door. 

"Good afternoon, Miss, we were wondering if you could help us," a man dressed in black said.  
Ruby was thankful they sent an enforcer as opposed to a knight. Ruby was not a fan of the stories she heard about their tactics.

"Do you know, or have you seen this woman?" one of them said while holding up a picture that, despite being hand-drawn, looked reasonably accurate as it related to Emma's description. If Ruby didn't believe Princess Regina had a photographic memory, she did now. 

"Emma, they are looking for you," she said to her friend in confirmation. Emma stepped forward to the two men.

"I am the one you are looking for, and I will go quietly." 

The enforcer was surprised at this, and he simply led Emma to the marked vehicle, not feeling the need to restrain her since the girl was willing to cooperate. She was not a threat, and no one advised the enforcer of a threat level. He was ordered simply, "Bring this girl to the palace alive by order of the princess." 

Since Storybrooke was a small town, but it w still the capital of Misthaven, the ride from Ruby's house did not take long before they arrived at the palace. The enforcer opened the door to the car and instructed Emma to follow him. The enforcer guided Emma through a long corridor that seemed to go on forever. While Emma was simply willing to confess, she was still worried as her self-preservation instincts kicked in. The enforcer instructed her to wait as he went through a large door. After about five minutes, the enforcer returned and escorted Emma into the throne room. It was a large room of red with gold trim everywhere. While three electric chandeliers illuminated the room, three candles sat atop of each throne. Emma stopped just before the large dais, got on her hands and knees, and lowered her head to face the floor. She wasn't sure if this was appropriate, but she was sure that she was genuinely sorry. The guards and enforcers in the room knew Emma was not from Mist Haven, so they smiled, knowing she wanted to show respect. The enforcer who brought her in had taken her name when they were driving. However, he could not find her in the database. It still astounded Emma that they had things like computers in this kingdom. Emma didn't know how long she was in that position, but before too long, she started to hear the clicking of heels across the floor until they softened on the carpet. Eventually, she heard the telltale sound of one of the throne cushions pressing down as someone sat on it. Emma couldn't see what was happening, but the blonde could tell the throne's occupant was studying her. Said person was wearing black 2-inch heels, and what Emma guessed was a pink dress as she could only see the bottom.

“Please rise.”  
The woman who Emma assumed was Regina asked. It wasn't an order. Regina didn't feel as though she needed to give orders to such a willing guest. Emma rose but kept her head lowered. 

“Please look at me.” 

"You're Highness I…" Emma said before being cut off.

"That is a bit formal, would you not say? If you want to show me respect, call me Regina." Regina said, smirking and crossing her arms.

"Okay, Regina," Emma said, still unsure if she should use the name. "But isn't the reason you brought me here that I didn't bow when you rode past? Remarkable likeness, by the way." 

"Thank you, I have a photographic memory that I am quite proud of and a very talented sketch artist," Regina said with a chuckle before continuing. 

"I brought you here because I wanted to meet you. Did you see what else happened when I rode past you?" Regina asked with the right mix of playful and serious so as not to scare the other girl.

"Not really, I was kind of scared when I realized my mistake, and as my mother always says, the unknown leads to fear, fear leads to anxiety, and anxiety obscures reality." 

"That is understandable. Your mother sounds like a smart woman. What I did after making eye contact with you was blow you a kiss," Regina reminded Emma with a smile. 

"Why would you do that? I broke the law; I offended you and your family." Emma tried to repost.  
"All right, first of all, what is your name so I can reprimand you properly?" Regina asked expectantly.

"I'm surprised your guards and officers didn't tell you. Anyway, it's Emma Swan." 

"Well, Miss Swan, I blew you that kiss because I thought you were beautiful, and I wanted to meet you." 

"Okay, but why did you turn it into a manhunt?' Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it is otherwise like trying to find….I think the phrase is 'a needle in a haystack.'" Emma nodded in understanding. 

"Okay, Regina, so now that you've met me and told me how you feel, what will you do now?' Emma asked out of curiosity while a small smirk could not help but play on her face. 

"Alexia!" Regina bellowed, which made Emma jump, and Regina smirked at the flinching blonde.

Emma soon saw a brown-haired girl with a simple white dress who gave a quick curtsey and waited for her orders. 

"Please find Eugenia, and ask her to prepare another place at dinner. We have a guest tonight," Regina ordered with a smile in Emma's direction at the fact there was a guest. "Also, please send my parents here. I need to talk with them about this, and Graham," Regina said before looking at the enforcer who brought Emma in. Graham looked up expectantly. 

"I know this falls outside of your job scope, but can you please escort Miss Swan here to Mildred for hair makeup and wardrobe." Regina was thankful that they taught all enforcers the layout of the castle in case of emergencies. Emma spoke up at this in protest.

"Is that really, necessary Regina?" Emma asked with uncertainty.

“It is. You are dining with my parents, who happen to be the king and queen of this land, and I need to tell them about you. Why you are having dinner with us and not hanging for your crime," Regina said this last part with an evil smirk.

"Fine," Emma said with an eye-roll as she let Graham lead her out of the room. At that moment, Alexia returned to the throne room and bowed.

"Announcing Their Majesties King Henry Mills and Queen Cora Mills of Misthaven," Alexia announced as Regina's parents entered the room. 

"What is this about, darling?" Henry began as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. 

"The girl that we tracked down, I don't want to punish her," Regina said with confidence.

"Regina, this is unacceptable," Cora snapped. "She committed a crime against the crown, and don't say she didn't know our laws because she isn't from here." Cora had been informed by the guards and by Alexia of who Emma was. 

"We saw that she was bowing along with everyone else when your father and I rode by." 

"Mother, is it possible she had a reason to look at me? Maybe she sees me the way I have been hoping to see myself for years." Regina shot back to her mother. 

Henry and Cora's eyes widened in understanding. Regina noticed this gesture and continued. 

"I have invited her for dinner tonight, and don't worry; I asked her to put on proper clothing and to look presentable to meet you. Please, Mother, Father, I want to get to know her," Regina finished with a pleading gaze.

"Okay, we will meet her, dear. My only concern is if she finds out who you were in the past and tries to run or cause you harm." 

"My past is no concern to anyone but myself and you two, but if she and I go beyond friendship, or we get to a point where I do tell her, I will make sure I am ready for any retaliation," Regina said with confidence. 

The Mills family parted, and Regina decided to go to the courtyard, but not before sending Alexia to have Emma meet her there. Emma finished up after what seemed like ages. She let Alexia lead her to where Regina wanted to meet. Regina saw Emma and Alexia walking down the path to the courtyard, taking in her updo and red dress. "Hello, Emma," Regina said nervously.

"Hello, your hi-… I mean Regina, I'm sorry. That is still something to get used to," Emma said as she played with her hands.  
She could not figure out why she was so nervous around this girl. The being royalty might be part of it, but Emma knew how to handle that. It was one of the things she studied in her spare time. There was just something about the other girl. Emma started to understand why she froze when Regina looked right at her and blew her that kiss.

"It is alright, Emma. I know, but come; take a walk with me. There's something I want to show you." 

Emma allowed the other girl to take her hand and lead her down a pathway just north of the courtyard. Regina walks with a spring in her step, humming a random tune as she walks with Emma.

"What's got you so happy?" Emma questioned. 

The question caused Regina to stop and take Emma's hands in her own. "I do not have many friends, Emma. No one to spend time with or confide in. finding you gave me some hope, and now I just find myself drawn to you." 

Emma smiled at this because she felt the same way. She urged Regina onward because she wanted to see what was so special to her new friend. They kept walking. Regina kept up her little tune, and Emma just smiled at everything around her in nature. Regina's soft hum added to the already ambient setting. Eventually, they stopped in what appeared to be an orchard. Regina made her way to the one tree in the center and motioned for Emma to join her. 

"This, Miss Swan, is a Honey Crisp tree. One of the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees. The fact that it can still grow in temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing still astounds me to this day. I've tended to this one ever since I was little, and to this day, I have never tasted something so wonderful," she sweetly finished as she plucked a shiny red one, wiped it off on a handkerchief she brought with her, and offered it to Emma.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean, this is a royal tree, isn't it?" Emma quipped

"You seem to forget who I am, dear," Regina smirked playfully.

"Ah, but to me, you are just Regina. This tree belongs to a princess," Emma replied with a smirk of her own, causing Regina to slap her on the wrist. 

Emma took the apple and bit into it. The luscious juices coated her tongue, and the young blonde found herself believing for a second that she was in the garden of Eden, and Regina was the serpent with a honey-sweet voice. This feeling brought Emma a sense of peace, so she lowered herself to the ground to sit, and Regina joined her. They found themselves trading questions and stories, just enjoying each other's company. By the time the sun had begun to set, Emma had already known Regina's favorite color, hobbies, greatest fear, biggest dream, and many more facts that Regina also learned. That day, Emma realized underneath Regina's Royal exterior beat the heart of a girl who only wanted people to love her for her. Regardless of her self-image issues. While being something of an introvert, Regina learned that Emma wanted desperately to break free from her shell. Before they knew it, they were both hearing the blaring of several horns. 

"What is that?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My parents know that sometimes I enjoy coming out here or going riding. They use those horns to call me back home," Regina explained as they both stood up and made their way back, but not before making sure their dresses were mostly presentable.  
When they finally made their way back to the palace, the sun had already set. Emma let Regina lead her to the great hall as the kitchen staff brought out the first course, a tossed salad with the usual ingredients that included croutons, much to Emma's surprise. She and Regina stood and waited, Emma choosing to follow Regina's lead. 

"When they enter, give them a small curtsey. Do not sit down until they give you leave." 

"Thanks, Regina. Oh, that's another thing. What do I call you in front of your parents?" Emma asked.  
Regina thought about this for a second. "You might want to call me Your Highness. My mother is a kind woman, she supports me and loves her people and me, but she takes respect very seriously." Emma nodded in understanding.  
As if on cue, the very subjects of their discussion strode into the room. Regina ran to her parents and gave them each a kiss and a hug before turning to Emma.

"Mother, Daddy, this is my new friend Emma," Regina said, motioning her to come forward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," she said with a small curtsey to each of them. 

Cora was impressed and gave them all leave to sit and begin to partake in the first course. 

"Sandra," Cora said to one of the servers. 

"Go find Alexia, and send her here with Regina's medicine." 

Before long, Alexia arrived with two oblong tablets and one round one. Regina was slightly embarrassed to take these in front of Emma, but she didn't want to mess up the timing and risk any side effects. Once Cora saw that Regina had taken her medicine, she turned to her husband. 

"Henry, have you seen or heard any more from the 'Families Against Radical Teachings?'" That name came out in a manner that caused Emma to chuckle, which did not go unnoticed by Cora. "Is there something humorous about a possible threat to this kingdom, Young Lady?" she finished with a pointed look toward Emma.

"Look at it as an acronym," Emma laughed. 

Upon this realization, Cora, Regina, and Henry all broke out into laughter. They may be from another country, but they were still familiar with the word in question. 

"I suppose that does make them sound a lot less dangerous." 

"Was that them protesting yesterday?" Emma asked, and Cora nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes, there were not that many, but even with few pieces, you can still win a game of chess," Cora replied sullenly.

"It's strange. When you consider what those morons are protesting," Emma said.

"How so, dear?" Cora asked, intrigued.

"One of them had long hair, but he was most definitely a man. You would think men like that wouldn't want to grow it like that. Also, I'm surprised someone that old could still keep his hair looking so brown and healthy. He also seemed somewhat half-hearted about it." Cora, Henry, and Regina's eyes widened at this. "What?" 

"Never mind, dear, we will figure this out." 

Before Emma could ask more, the kitchen staff brought in the second course.

"Emma, I hope you enjoy roast swan," Henry said as he began to eat. 

"I'm not sure exactly how to feel about that," Emma replied with dread.

"There is no need to be ungrateful, dear. You should be thankful we even allow you at this royal table," Cora huffed. 

Regina cut her mother off before she could continue. "Mother, I think she is reacting that way because her surname is Swan," Regina said, looking to Emma for confirmation causing Emma to nod. 

Regina's revelation caused an awkward silence to fall over the hall and Cora to laugh with everyone else following soon after.

"Oh, I am sorry, Miss…. Swan," she said as she held her fork up to take another bite of meat.

Emma just facepalmed as they all continued eating. The dessert that night was a plum pudding. After dinner concluded, they all stood up.

"Alright, I need to find a way to get back to where I'm staying," Emma said.

"Nonsense, Miss Swan, you shall stay here tonight. It is late," Cora insisted. "Guards, please take Miss Swan to her chambers." 

"Do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber," one of them asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right so we learn who our antagonists are. Thanks to Lego_Femslash for helping me come up with the name of the group. it was her idea to come up with something funny to make them sound less intimidating than they are. Kudos and comments if and ONLY IF you think I deserve them


	3. Emma's Wild Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina go horseback riding, and serious talks are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go with chapter 3. just so we're clear here any knowledge I have of horseback riding comes from eHow.

Chapter 3

Emma woke that morning after enjoying a good night's sleep in the 'bad chamber.' In reality, it was newly refurbished after at one time being 'bad.' That particular guard was not well informed. While there were moments that would suggest Queen Cora would have sent her to a chamber dubbed 'the bad chamber,' she was sure Regina would probably give Cora the cold shoulder if she did that to whom Emma had trouble believing Regina considered a friend. Speaking of Regina, Emma wondered where she was, having never been to her chambers. Emma also wasn't aware of what time it was, so that opened up more of a chance that Emma would have a hard time finding her. As Emma's luck would have it, there was a knock at Emma's door. She opened it to find a sight she only ever read about in novels. There stood a smiling Regina in a black and pink riding jacket, leather pants, and riding boots.

“Good morning,” Regina said in a sing-song voice. 

“Morning, Regina, what’s got you so happy?”

“That, my dear, is for me to know and you to find out,” Regina said, booping Emma on the nose. 

Emma was rapidly growing on her, and she had a wonderful dream about them being together as a couple. Emma just shrugged. Regina was certainly interesting. Emma did feel something for the young princess, but only knowing Regina for less than a day, Emma didn't read too much into anything yet. Before Emma or Regina could say anything more, Regina saw Alexia running in their direction. 

“Your Highness, the guards are detaining someone who says she needs to see you. “  
"Thank you, Alexia. They are at the front entrance, yes?" Regina asked, and Alexia nodded in response. 

"Thank you, Alexia, I very much appreciate everything you do for me," Regina said with a smile toward her assistant.

"Should I come with you, Regina?" Emma asked, following behind them.

“No, Emma, please return to your chamber. It could be a member of... FART," Regina whispered the last word after a pause. The princess’s use of the term customarily considered to be crass caused Emma and Alexia to chuckle. “I will send Alexia to get you when I learn that it is safe.” Regina and Alexia proceeded to the entrance to find the guards standing near a girl with brown hair with red highlights. 

"Please let me go so I can show the proper respect," the girl sniped at the guards.  
When they did so, she bowed at the knee and waited.

"You may rise,” Regina said in a regal tone that she wasn't very fond of, but she knew why she needed to use it.

"Princess, she was very insistent; she speaks to you," said one of the guards apologetically. 

Regina turned to the other girl, expectantly.

“My name is Ruby Lucas, and I have a huge favor to ask of you, Your Highness.”

"What is it you wish to ask of me? Is this not something my parents could assist with?” Regina asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

“All due respect, Your Highness, but your parents didn’t go after my friend. I understand that she didn’t bow to you, but she’s not from here. How could she have known?” Regina’s eyes widened in realization. 

“Does your friend go by the name Emma Swan by any chance?" Regina asked, knowing the answer full-well once Ruby described the act for which Emma supposedly faced punishment.

“Yes, she does. Please tell me she’s still alive,” Ruby said with worry for her best friend.

"She is most certainly alive," Regina confirmed before turning to Alexia. "Alexia, will you please summon Miss Swan from her chambers?" 

Alexia nodded before running off to complete the task requested of her.

“So, she’s not in a dungeon somewhere?” Ruby pressed.

“No, she is not. I simply wanted to meet her because she caught my eye as I rode past, but I did not know how to go about finding her,” Regina confessed.

"I can understand that. I mean, Emma is quite the looker," Ruby as she smiled slyly at Regina. 

Regina returned the smile, believing that she could find another friend in the older girl. Especially one who cared so much for her friend. Coincidentally, that same friend was growing on Regina after only a short time.

“Talking about me now, are you?” Emma chimed in as she strode into the room with Alexia in tow. 

“Emma, you had me worried sick. I thought she was holding you in a dungeon awaiting the guillotine or something,” Ruby exclaimed. 

“I am still in the room, you know. I am not some evil queen, and I do not plan to be,” Regina chimed in with mock offense, causing Emma, Regina, and Ruby to laugh. 

"Alright, well, I will let you two lovebirds get back to your plans. You're Highness, may I please go and see my Granny?"

Regina was surprised by the question, not sure why Ruby would ask that. She and Emma, however, were both taken aback by the 'lovebirds' comment. Because not only had they just met, but there was no way Ruby could have known about the feelings between Regina and Emma as they were just embers, if not small flames like those on a candle. 

"Well, of course, you may, but I do not know why you need to ask permission," Regina said with uncertainty. The surprise caused Ruby to kick herself internally for not elaborating.

“Oh, that’s right. You wouldn’t know this. My Granny is Eugenia Lucas. She works as head chef in your kitchens." Regina smiled at this.

"Oh, then yes, you may. Eugenia Lucas has mentioned your name, but I never thought I would meet you. I have a royal request for you, Miss Lucas. When you go back there, you are to give her my compliments.” Ruby responded to this request with a small curtsey before going back to the kitchens. 

After Ruby moved to Mist Haven the year prior, she had seen the opening for the job. Ruby thought of her granny right away, and when Ruby called Eugenia about that job, Granny Lucas was on board. She couldn't bear to be away from her granddaughter, and she was touched that Ruby saw her as worthy enough to cook for royalty. Once all the legal documents were in order, Eugenia Lucas squared off against the top ten chefs in Misthaven. She was cooking for Queen Cora and King Henry themselves, and she passed with flying colors. Grandmother and granddaughter were reunited once more. 

"Alright, now that Ruby is taken care of, what did you want to do today?" Emma questioned

"Have you ever been on a horse before?" Regina asked, unsure where this would go.

"I haven't," Emma replies dejectedly, hoping this didn't upset the other girl. "But I would like to learn, especially if you are willing to teach me,” Emma said with a smile toward Regina. 

The other girl smiled back and blushed slightly. “I need to tell my parents, but then we can go to the stables. Please follow me, Miss Swan.” Regina said with a playful smirk at the nickname’s use as they made their way to the throne room. 

After being granted permission to enter, they both walk in with Emma immediately, assuming a bowing position at the knee. Cora and Henry smiled at this.

"Mother, father, I would like to take Emma to the stables if that is acceptable to you," Regina asked, knowing that while she would usually be allowed to go, she wanted to ask permission for the sake of being an excellent example for Emma. 

"Regina, does Emma know how to ride?" Cora asked in concern for Emma. 

She was still unsure about Regina's new friend, but neither Cora nor Henry had ever seen their child so happy in the short time they have known each other. Yes, Regina was delighted when she finally stopped hiding, but this Emma seems to be the garnish on something already so wonderful, even if Emma and Regina didn’t see it that way yet. 

"No, she does not, mother, but I can teach her, and Daniel can fill in anything I miss," Regina assured her parents.

“Very well then, dear; you can go.” Cora conceded. 

"But as always, Regina, when you hear the horns, please come home," Henry reminded her. Regina nodded before pulling her girlfriend back into a standing position and led her out of the throne room. Henry turned to his wife after he was sure they had left. “What are you thinking, dear heart?”

“You see it, do you not?" Cora questioned, smiling at the love of her life.

“Yes, this feels like much more than friendship between them.” 

"We must do something about this," Cora said, standing up.

“I agree. We are thinking the same thing, yes?” Henry questioned.

"Something has to change. Miss Swan can't be with our princess if she is not a citizen," Cora confirmed, causing Henry to nod. They beckoned for Sandra to bring an encrypted phone, and they made a call.

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsq

“Daniel, can you please prepare Rocinante and Mary to be taken out today?” Regina asked as they entered the stables.

"Yes, of course, Your Highness. I presume you would like no saddle on Rocinante, but a saddle on Mary?” Daniel asked.

"Yes, thank you, Daniel." Daniel simply responded with a bow. “Please don’t think I am asking out of turn, Princess, but who is this?” 

"You are not asking out of turn at all. I would like you to meet my new friend Emma Swan. She is actually from America. She is here on holiday.”

“And somehow she ran into you, the princess of the kingdom, of all the people she could have run into," Daniel said with a smirk as he continued to get things ready. She spun Daniel around and pulled him in to whisper into his ear.

“Daniel, I think I like her, more than a friend. I realize that it has not been that long since I met her, but there is just something about her,” Regina entrusted him. 

Daniel nodded and smiled at his longtime friend. "I think she likes you too. Do you see that smile? This outing is going to be the perfect chance to show her your world.” 

“I have already taken her to my special tree.”

“Yes, but horseback riding makes you feel free, and it always has. Even before the….” Daniel cut himself off to not allow Emma to hear in the event Regina didn’t tell her about that yet. 

“Yes, I just hope that she will not run or try to harm me if she finds out.” 

“Are you two quite finished over there? My feet are starting to kill me.” Daniel and Regina both chuckled at the impatient blonde. 

“Almost Emma, I just need to check to make sure everything is ready," Daniel called back. 

He wanted to make sure he fastened down the saddle and bridle completely. Once Daniel was done, Regina beckoned Emma over to Mary and instructed the girl to hold out her hand. Regina explained this as a way for Mary to get to know and trust her. A sugar cube or two later, and Regina instructed Emma to get up onto the magnificent mare. 

“You know, it’s funny. I’m riding a horse named Mary,” Emma chuckled.

“How so?” Regina questioned

"That's part of my mother's first name. Her name is Mary-Margaret." Both Emma and Regina laughed at this before Regina went into teaching mode.

"Okay, Emma, if you want to start Mary moving, just press into her sides with your heals and say 'walk.' If you want to turn, use your left heel to turn right and your right heel to go left," Regina instructed as Emma navigated her way out of the stable, not knowing how to stop. 

"How do I stop her? You lead, and I'll follow," Emma called back to Regina.

"All you have to do is…" at that moment, a rabbit burst out of its hole and spooked Mary, effectively cutting Regina off. Mary started into a full-blown gallop, thus sending an inexperienced Emma into a panic.

"Regina, help me!" Emma screamed as she struggled to stay on. She leaned over, pressing her body to Mary's as she kept a death grip on the reigns.

“I am coming, Emma!” Regina yelled as she kicked Rocinante’s sides to send him into a full gallop. "Come on, Ro, we have to save her." Regina pleaded. Her gaze was firm and concentrated on the path in front of her. Before long, Regina saw Emma and Mary and sped up to get alongside them. "Emma, let up on the reigns, and grab my hand," Regina shouted. Emma was terrified at this point. "Come on, Emma, look at me. I am here to help you. Grab my hand.” Emma grabbed Regina’s hand as ordered and jumped. Mary ran off, but Regina managed to get Emma onto Rocinante as she slowed him to a stop. When they stopped, Regina dismounted before helping Emma. When Emma was back on solid ground, Regina threw her arms around the other girl. “You are safe now,” she whispered. 

"Why all this concern all of a sudden, Regina? I mean, we barely know each other," Emma asked, puzzled at the young prince ess's show of affection. 

"I am sorry, Emma. After yesterday, I just felt as though we bonded quite well. I find that I am drawn to you somehow." Emma's look softens as she places her hands on Regina’s shoulders. 

“You know what, Regina? I feel it too. There was something about just walking with you and sitting together then made me feel calm, at peace," Emma confessed with a slight blush before continuing. "That's a new feeling for me," Emma smiled at the other girl and placed a soft kiss on the cheek. “Do you think we should go and find Mary?” Regina nodded as she helped Emma up onto Rocinante before mounting up in front of her. 

Regina started her horse moving as Emma put her arms around the other girl. They were intent on following Mary’s trail and bringing her home. However, Regina was content to have Emma's arms around her in this moment of trust. Eventually, they discovered that Mary had run out of energy and was drinking from a stream not too far up the way. Emma came up alongside her at Regina's suggestion and began to pet the blonde mare. Regina helped Emma back up onto Mary's back so that they could continue their excursion.

"Emma, if that happens again, just remain calm, keep talking to her, and lightly press your heels into her sides. You want her to trust you while you try to get her to stop," Regina instructed before guiding Rocinante ahead of Emma. "Okay, follow me," Regina said as she started her horse moving. 

"Thank you for bringing me out here, Regina. Horseback riding is so cool, or nice if you're not sure what cool means."

"I do know what that word means, but yes, it is freeing. While I do not mind being a princess, sometimes I just love coming out here, setting Rocinante into a full gallop, and feeling the wind in my hair.”

"I'm sorry you have to go slow on my account today," Emma said dejectedly.  
Regina stopped Rocinante and dismounted. Seeing Regina do this, Emma mimicked the action with Mary and slowly dismounted as well. “Why’d we stop?” Emma asked curiously. 

At this, Regina just grabbed Emma’s shoulders and turned the other girl to face her. "You listen to me right now, Emma Swan. I came out here today for you. I am sacrificing nothing to be out here. I am perfectly content, just getting to know and spend time with you," Regina explained in a stern tone, not allowing Emma to put herself down.

"I wish we had more time," Emma confessed. "You are a great girl, and I am not saying that because of your title."

"Me too," Regina whispered. "In all my eighteen years on this planet, I have never met anyone who draws me in as you do."

“What about Daniel? I saw the way you were with him.” 

“I was telling him a secret, Emma. He is my best friend and has been for years..” Regina retorted with a fond smile. Before long, they arrived in a meadow when they dismounted their horses and let them roam around a little. They then proceeded to find a nice incline to give them a slightly angled view and laid down while holding hands.

"Who knew when I came to this place that I would meet someone as nice and beautiful as you," Emma commented. 

Regina turned to Emma and smiled. "And who knew I would meet a beautiful foreign stranger; at a pride festival no less," Regina replied with a chuckle. 

Regina took a chance in that position and placed a soft kiss on Emma's cheek. The kiss caused Emma to smile, cheeks reddening.

"Regina, how do you end up doing this to me?" Emma asked, causing Regina to smirk. 

She always knew what to say to people to charm them, something her parents taught her in the past. They said that people in power always knew what to say and how to do it with a certain charisma. Regina was no exception, even though she never had a situation like this; she always knew what to say. Regina supposed that she never pursued anyone because Regina never felt comfortable with herself, and even when she did, Regina thought others would judge her.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Swan?" Regina asked innocently. 

Regina may have been new to relationships, but she knew full well the effect she had on Emma. Emma blushed a deep crimson.

"This right here; this is what you do. I'm redder than a fucking tomato," Emma responded exasperatedly. Regina was taken aback by Emma's use of foul language, but she knew Emma wasn't angry with her in reality. Emma and Regina were content in each other's company, utterly unaware of the time until they heard the unmistakable horns. "Fucking buzzkills!" Emma screamed in the direction of the horns. They both stood up and looked for their steeds only to discover them sharing some air. "Okay, Mary isn't even my horse, and she's already bonded with yours like….” Emma commented before cutting herself off.

“Like what? Hmm?” Regina asked with a smirk. 

"Nothing. I'm sorry I said anything," Emma commented dejectedly. 

She did not want to go too far. Yes, Emma knew they had something developing, but for starters, Emma didn't want to scare Regina off by going too far too fast, and Emma didn't want to grow overly attached. She was only there for a short time, after all. It was likely Emma would never see the young princess again. They mounted their horses and slowly made their way back to the palace. When they got back, Emma explained that she needed to go back to Ruby's, regardless of the time. She only had one set of clothes, the one she was wearing. After promising to come back whenever Regina wanted, Emma asked Cora if someone could call for a way to get back to Ruby's. Regina knew it was what needed to be done for the time being as she needed to talk to her parents about what she was feeling alone. 

Sqsqsqsqsqsq

Emma and Ruby finally made their way back home since Ruby had also been there spending some much needed time with her grandmother. Ruby, do you remember how you called us lovebirds?” Emma asked all too seriously.

"Yeah, I do. Is that a problem?" Ruby inquired, not expecting the topic to come around again.

"Not the comment itself, but yes; I think there is something between friendship and love. I'm not sure if I should let anything happen,” Emma answered dejectedly. 

"Why not, Emma? She seems to like you a lot. She's beautiful, and the fact that she's royalty is a nice bonus," Ruby smirked at the last point.

"Rubes, I don't care that she's royalty. For one thing, this seems to be progressing too fast, and another is that I'll be going home in a week," Emma reposted.

"Alright, I may be getting brainwashed by the overall fairytale vibe this place gives me, but do you remember what they said in Lion King 2? Love will find a way," Ruby said.

"Sorry, Rubes, but life is not some fairytale or fictional cartoon," Emma said, shaking her head.

“No, it isn’t, but sometimes you have to have faith,” Ruby reposted as she then began to sing. “because you gotta have faith, faith, faith.” 

"Okay, thanks, George Michael," Emma deadpanned.

"I'm serious, Emms. If you don’t open up and give her a chance,” Ruby started, raising an eyebrow.

“Ruby,” Emma began before being cut off.

“Emma, did it ever occur to you that she and her parents are royalty? As in well connected, so what you’re going to do is get some bleepin’ sleep, get up in the morning and go win your fuckin’ girl,” Ruby shouted with confidence.

“Okay, why did you just censor one word but not the other?” Emma deadpanned.

“That’s not important, Emma. Just do what I say for once. You have nothing to lose.”

"True, I don't think there is anything more she can tell me that could change any of this. There is just something extraordinary about her."  
little did Emma know that those very words would soon meet a challenge.

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsq

"Mother, Daddy, what do you think of Emma?" Regina began after she and her parents were comfortable in one of the many sitting rooms.

"I think she is a wonderful young lady, and despite her interestingly timed humor in some cases, she means well," Cora responded.

"Regina darling, your mother and I sensed something between the two of you the minute we met her," Henry revealed kindly.

“Do you approve?” This question was big for Regina. All she ever wanted from life was to be happy with herself and for her family’s approval. Nothing else mattered at that point. 

"Certainly, dear. Miss Swan may not be royalty, but your happiness is what matters to us.” Cora said with a smile toward her daughter.

"I just hope that when the time comes, and I tell her my secret, she will accept me," Regina said with a lowered head.

"Regina, she was at our pride festival. She does not care that you are a woman, and if fancies women or even women and men, I am sure she will have no concern about you being who you are," Henry assured.

"If it makes you feel comfortable, we can assign two guards on the day you should choose to tell her," Cora proposed.

"That would not be a bad idea. Although, I am not worried so much about Emma causing me harm. I am worried more about her running," Regina confessed. 

“You know the guards did inform us about that Ruby girl visiting this morning. I am sure that if Miss Swan has an issue, her friend will talk some sense into her.” 

The 3 Mills' chuckled at that.

"I also don't want to become attached to someone I know I am going to lose," Regina confessed.

“Regina Evelyn Mills, we taught you better than this.” Cora shot back. “The royal family of Misthaven never gives up. Why do you think our country’s motto is “hold onto hope?” Everything will work, we can assure you.” Cora smiled as she and Henry sent her daughter off for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. the dream Regina talked about in the beginning was actually a dream I had before writing this chapter. Kudos and comments ONLY IF DESERVED.


	4. Regina's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina reveals her big secret to Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm sure you can guess what Regina is about to reveal. If not, it's based on one of the tags. if a transgender character bothers you then I am sorry. I drew off of some of my own experiences as a transwoman to write this. Heads up anti-LGBT nonsense in this one. Disclaimer is the same as in chapter 1.

“That’s wonderful, Emma. I’m glad you’re having a good time,” Mary Margaret exclaimed with delight into her daughter’s ear as they caught up with a much-needed phone call.

"Yeah, Mom, it is. I'm glad you talked me into actually doing this. This place is amazing. It kind of makes me not want to come back home," Emma confessed, wanting to be honest but not wanting to hurt her mother. 

“Why would you say that?” Mary Margaret exclaimed. 

“Well, I kind of met someone.”

“Ooh, tell me more! What’s her name?" Mary Margaret exclaimed. 

It was no shock that Emma was referring to a girl. She came out to her parents at a young age, and while they were very supportive, she was teased relentlessly at school.

"Her name is Regina, Regina Mills. I'm pretty sure you can google her, and you will find the right girl," Emma said with a smirk. 

It was silent on the other end as Mary Margaret did just that. "Emma, this can't be right!" Mary exclaimed, causing her daughter to smirk. "This article says that Regina Evelyn Mills of Mist Haven is its princess."

“Mom, that is right. I met her a few days ago, and we found ourselves drawn to each other. The only problem is; I don’t know what to do once this vacation is over.”

“Emma!” Mary Margaret admonished. “Your father and I taught you better than this. What is rule number one in the Swan household?”

"We will always find our loves,” Emma responded. "I don't know if the term love is accurate yet, but you're right. I am going to hold out hope this will work, lest I get a nice earful from you and dad when I get home," Emma said with a chuckle. Emma had a renewed fire as they ended their call.

“What the actual motherfucking fuck?” Emma heard Ruby screaming from the living room. 

“What’s wrong, Rubes?” 

“It's those FART guys. They finally managed to scrape together enough cash to get a TV commercial." 

Emma grimaced as she stared at the TV.

“Under the Mills regime, we have seen a decline in morality and traditional family values. Parents have become unable to shelter their children from these radical ideas, and if they try, the world vilifies them. The monarchy is mocking the powers above. Join Families Against Radical Teachings, so we can repair our society the Mills Regime worked so hard to destroy," an older man said, standing in front of a green screen showing what appeared to be homemade propaganda videos. Ruby just scowled at this.

"Not sure what I hate more. That fucking ad, or that damned farm song they sang on the second day of the pride fest yesterday. Somehow, that got aired during the coverage,” Ruby ground out. 

"Ugh, I need a freaking shower after that shit," Emma ground out as she made for the bathroom. Emma made her way to the shower, but before long: the doorbell rang. Ruby went to answer it only to find what appeared to be a royal messenger. 

"By order of the princess, Miss Emma Swan's presence is requested at the royal palace. She also instructs that Miss Swan bring her belongings." 

Ruby just smirked at this before yelling into the bathroom. "Emma, you may want to come out here. Your girlfriend's trying to swan-nap you." 

The water turned off, and a few minutes later, Emma exited the room fully clothed. Emma came into the room, laughing.

"Ruby, what is going on in here, and what the hell is swan-napping?" Emma asked before noticing the oddly dressed man standing in the doorway. "And who are you?" Emma asked the strange man.

"I am a messenger of the Royal Family. My name is Isaac, and I have a message for a miss Emma Swan. Am I correct in assuming that is you?"

Emma nodded, but before he could repeat the same message he initially gave to Ruby, Ruby cut him off.

"As I said, 'princess prissy pants' is trying to swan-nap you," Ruby said with a smirk. 

“I think I just might let her. There’s something I need to ask her parents anyway,” Emma replied as she goes to collect her stuff. Eventually, she made her way out into the room with her bags. "Don't worry, Rubes. I will still make time to hang out with you, but I…" she cut herself off, not wanting to go too deep into her feelings. “I don't want her to keep sending guys like this every time she wants to see me." Motioning to Isaac, who just crossed his arms in response. Emma and Ruby made plans to meet up at some point, depending on their schedules before Isaac led Emma to the royal carriage.

Sqsqsqsq

Eventually, the royal carriage was pulling up to the palace. Emma did find it surprising how many people looked to see the extravagant vehicle not realize that inside was a simple commoner. Isaac led Emma into the main entrance, only to find Alexia waiting for her.

"Hello, Emma, it is good to see you again. Her Highness instructed me to bring you to her chambers."

"Alexia, I need to talk to the king and queen first. Am I correct in guessing they are in the throne room holding court? "

“Yes, but Princess Regina said this is important, priority one," Alexia said as she grabbed Emma's arm.

“Alexia, please let me go. I assure you that what I have to do is more important,” Emma said as she wrenched her arm out of Alexia’s grip.

“I can only take orders from the princess and her parents. I need to bring you to her,” Alexia said as she used all her might to bring Emma to Regina’s chambers. 

Alexia knocked on the door. An imperious 'enter' came in response. Emma and Alexia walked in to notice four guards in a relatively spacious sitting room. Regina was sitting in front of a grand fireplace reading until Emma and Alexia entered. Regina ran over and threw her arms around Emma and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Emma returned the gesture before pulling back.

“What’s this about Regina? And why are there a bunch of guards in here?”

“There are not that many guards here.There are only four,” Regina said with a chuckle before she took on a more serious tone. “The reason for the guards, Emma," she paused nervously. "Is that I think I am falling for you, and before we go any further, I need to confess something. People have gotten harmed for this confession, so the guards are for protection." Regina took both of Emma's hands when she saw the hurt look on the other girl's face. Emma looked deeply into Regina's eyes and saw the fear coming to the surface. 

“Regina, whatever it is you want to say, I promise not to cause you any harm. I may run, get angry and yell, I may even turn my back and say nothing, but I will never harm you,” Emma said. 

Regina took a deep breath and requested they move to the chairs in front of the fireplace. Regina did not want to see the reaction in Emma’s eyes when this secret came out. Regina took a deep breath before beginning. 

“I believe the best way to start is to tell you I have not always been a princess.” 

Emma nodded in understanding. “Regina, I don’t care about your title or the fact that the Mills’ took you in, and you became royalty. All that matters is you as a person.” 

“Emma, shut up and let her talk. That is not what she was saying,” Alexia snapped. 

Emma did as she was told and began to listen intently.

"Eighteen years ago, Henry and Cora Mills gave birth to a strong baby prince. They named him Aaron, and things seemed okay for a time. The young prince learned to ride a horse as well as fight with a sword. As he got older, though, something began to seem wrong. The young prince could not figure out what was going on inside. He found himself with one desire that nearly possessed him, and one day when he was ten, he finally decided to indulge in that desire."

Flashback

Alexia was making her way back to her chambers after giving her daily report to the king and queen about their young son. Upon entering, she saw her young charge in one of her pink dresses, heals, and childishly applied makeup. “Your Highness, what are you doing in here?”

"I…I am sorry," the young boy stammered, tears coming to his eyes, knowing not only that Alexia caught him but that he would be returning to living uncomfortably. "I just…." he cut himself off again, not sure how to explain what he was thinking to his oldest friend.

"Prince Aaron," Alexia began seriously, lowering herself to the boy's level. "You can tell me anything no matter what, and I will never judge you. I will not tell your parents about this. I would only ever do that if I believed you to be in danger or to have broken any laws,” the 18-year old solemnly swore.

“I….I do not know if I am breaking any laws. I have never heard of this before, but……." he cut himself off, afraid of the impact of his next words.

"Go on," Alexia urged.

“I do not think I am a boy. I think I am truly a girl. I have dreams of being a princess or a queen someday." 

Alexia's eye widened in realization. “I have heard of this before. It is not common, but I have heard of this. How long have you felt this way?” 

“Since I was three, I think.” Alexia nodded in understanding. "Please do not be mad, Alexia," the young prince pleaded. The prince did not issue a royal order, but it was a request, and Alexia could see that.

“My Princess, please do not worry. I know of a few people who are like this, and I am going to help you become the girl you were always meant to be." 

The young princess smiled up at her friend and caretaker, wrapping her arms tight around the other girl. "It feels wonderful to hear you call me that."

“Of course, Princess, I could just tell there was something off over the years. I am glad you could tell me. I will not tell your parents until you are ready, and we can tell them together,” Alexis vowed to her friend. “Is there a particular name you would like me to call you, Your Highness?” 

"I do not know, Alexia. I have never felt this good before, and I never thought about a name. Can we pick a name together?" the princess asked. 

“Of course, we can,” Alexia responded as she pulled out her tablet, thankful despite the ancient traditions its people allowed it to modernize. 

“Alright, let us see here,” Alexia says as she begins scrolling through names. “How about the name Emma? It is the most popular name on this list.” 

“It is a nice name, but I do not feel like an Emma,” the younger girl said with a shake of her head.

“Okay, how about Roni? You pronounce it like the word for ‘queen’ in another country,” Alexia explained. 

“I am almost certain that is a boy’s name. I do not want anything like that any longer, please.” 

Alexia nodded in understanding. It went on like this for a few more names until she came to one more.

“How about the name Regina? it means ‘queen’ in a language called Latin.” 

The young princess thought for what seemed like an eternity before smiling. “That name is perfect for me.” The young girl said before attempting a curtsy in the oversized dress. “Hello, my name is Regina, Princess of Mist Haven,” she said sweetly. Alexia took the other girl into her arms with love and pride.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Regina," Alexia said with tears in her eyes. Regina pulled back at this. "Do not worry, Princess. These are happy tears. I am just so proud of you and happy that I could be here for this." 

For the next two years, Alexia and Regina would get together and discuss makeup and hair. For Regina, the desire to partake in those activities had begun to grow quite rapidly. Alexia would come to the young girl’s defense whenever her parents tried to cut it, arguing that some princes had long hair. The king and queen accepted this not only because it was true, but they wanted to see their child happy. Alexia also spent a little money here and there to help feminize the young girl's wardrobe. Alexia also made a point to discreetly inform the child’s handlers that they may see ‘him’ in a pink nightgown, explaining that this is of the utmost secrecy and telling the king and queen would result in repercussions brought about by the young child. They also decided that Regina's new middle name would be Evelyn. Not quite sure where it came from, it just seemed to fit with Regina. Unfortunately, the good times did not last for the young girl, however, because one day amid her twelfth year, it happened Regina had awoken with a strange feeling between her legs. She looked down, and sure enough, her penis, her unwanted penis was hard and standing straight at attention. She knew what this meant since one of her lessons included these effects of puberty. What was happening wasn't right. This body was not hers. Both she and Alexia knew it. She ran to Alexia's room in a panic, not caring who saw her in her pink dressing gown.

"Alexia, please open the door; something is very wrong!" she exclaimed with sadness in her voice as she knocked.

“What is it, Princess?” Alexia asked with concern in her voice. 

“I…..my…” Regina was stuck. She just lifted her dressing gown to show Alexia what was wrong. Alexia understood immediately.

“Do not fear, Regina; this just moves up our time table. We need to go talk to your parents.”  
Regina’s face immediately clicked to one of fear; fear for her life, fear for her parents’ love, fear for her birthright. “If you request for me to speak on your behalf, then I will do it.” Regina nodded rapidly and clung to the other girl. 

They stood up and went back to Regina's rooms to get her dressed and ready to present herself to her parents at court. Alexia bent down to Regina's level when they were in her sitting room. 

"Now listen, princess, you will have to wear male attire today. I know it will cause you discomfort, but this should be the last time if this goes well today, if not close to the last time." 

Regina eventually came out with her hair tied back in her formal blue princely raiment to assume the role of Aaron, hopefully for the last time. Together, they made their way to the throne room, and after requesting entrance, they heard a voice announcing them and thus made their way into the throne room.

“Announcing His Highness’ Prince Aaron Ryan Mills of Misthaven; And Miss Alexia Fernwood.”  
Regina and Alexia made their way into the throne room and bowed when they approached the dais. 

"Please rise, my son. You do not need to bow before your parents," Henry said sweetly. 

Regina stood while Alexia remained bowed until Cora gave her permission to rise. 

“Your Majesties, we come to you this day requesting leave to change the given name and gender indicator for the person you know as Prince Aaron,” Alexia requested. 

Regina could not believe this was happening, so she held tight to the older girl in fear.

“What is the meaning of this?” Cora asked imperiously, causing ‘Aaron’ to retreat behind Alexia. 

“Alexia, you do not have the right to come in here and attempt to speak on behalf of my son, especially about something of this nature,” Henry roared at the servant/caretaker. 

Alexia took a firm stance. At that moment, she condemned all laws and guards for the sake of the girl beside her.

“All due respect, Your Majesties, but how do you know what your child has been going through? Were you there when your child snuck into my chambers to wear my clothes and makeup? I think not. Were you there when your child confided in me that they felt like a girl instead of a boy, breaking down in tears afraid of breaking your laws and how I may react? No!" Alexia explained. Cora made a move to mobilize the guards, but Henry put his hand on her shoulder and his finger to his mouth. "Look at your child and notice two things. Notice that I am not referring to her as your son. Also, notice that she is cowering behind me. She is afraid of what her parents are going to do. I spent every day helping her feel like the girl she knew she was inside, and this morning, your child ran to my room panicking because her body had begun to undergo a metamorphosis into a ‘man’ she knew wasn't her. I urge you to consider this time-sensitive matter. Do not mourn the loss of your son because that is not what is happening, but realize that you have had a daughter the entire time whose beautiful soul rests inside the wrong body."

As the king and queen began to contemplate this, they were interrupted by the approach of an older impish man limping with a cane. 

“I object to this. Your Majesties, by even considering this, you are defying creation. Prince Aaron is clearly confused," he spoke up.

“Sit down Councilman Gold. This decision is not about your beliefs. This decision is about my….” Henry paused as he saw his child tense behind Alexia at the near-use of the word 'son.' "child," he finished. 

“But Your Majesty, I must insist for the good of this kingdom…” Cora cut Gold off at this point.

"Councilman Gold, while your input is valuable; we as this kingdom's ruling monarchs understand when a decision is for the good of the kingdom, and when a decision is a result of one's bigoted beliefs. We have heard of this occurring in other nations as well as in small portions here." It was true that Cora saw people living as the opposite gender while not necessarily legally changing their name due to uncertainty on the laws. “It does not cause harm to anyone but those who allow it to cause them pain. My child, please come forward," Queen Cora beckoned her daughter. "My only concern is that this is something real to you and not a decision that someone is forcing upon you. Why was Alexia speaking for you?" 

The young child stepped up to the dais. Her confidence grew as Cora smiled. “I am afraid, mother. I do not want to upset you or father, and I do not want to break any laws. Alexia just wanted to help me,” Regina explained. 

"You have no reason to be frightened, My--- Princess," Cora said, trying to acclimate herself to the word. "I understand completely, and while it may take us a while to fully embrace this, we will do our best. Tell me, my love, what name do you wish to go by?” Cora asked.  
Regina looked back to Alexia and nodded. Alexia stepped forward to stand beside the young girl. 

“Your Majesties, I would like to introduce you to Her Royal Highness; Princess Regina Evelyn Mills of Misthaven. 

End flashback

“And so, you see Emma. I am what you would call a transgender woman,” Regina finished her story. 

Emma nodded in understanding. "I have to go," Emma said when she stood and ran off. 

Regina tearfully looked at Alexia, who just held her close. “She left. I told her my biggest secret, and she left,” Regina cried. 

Alexia just rubbed the other girl’s back, quieting and soothing her. Time became a moot point at that moment before Alexia stood up.

“Are you going to be okay? Because I have something I have to do." Regina nodded before getting up and going to her bedroom. Alexia heard the sobbing start up again as she stormed out of the room. "I will be back, Regina," Alexia called as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I love how this chapter came out. Kudos and comments OID (Only If Deserved)


	5. Firefly Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see why Emma ran out and the aftermath of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light homophobia in here, but then again Gold's in the scene so that makes sense. Same disclaimer still stands.

An Exotic Encounter Chapter 5

Emma stood before the grand doors to the throne room, waiting for the herald to announce her. She heard people talking in there, so she surmised that court was still going on.

“Announcing Miss Emma Swan of the United States of America,” a voice boomed as the large doors opened.  
Emma walked in as the low thrum of the crowd continued. Cora and Henry were surprised, to say the least, not expecting a foreigner to appear in formal court.

"What do you wish to ask of us, Miss Swan? You are not a citizen here, so this cannot be about land or any disputes with citizens," Cora proclaimed.

"At least we hope there are no such issues," Henry added with genuine care for the girl in front of them.

“No, it is not about any of that. I am here to ask formal permission to court Princess Regina,” Emma stated.  
The crowd noticeably changed its moon. Mutterings and whispers of ‘who is this girl?’ and ‘how does she think she can court the princess?’ could be heard. Henry and Cora were elated. They both waited for this day, but they hadn’t expected it to occur in open court. 

“While it is admirable that you came here today, we must ask; what could you possibly offer our daughter? We do not mean to offend, but you came to us today as a commoner, a foreign commoner no less," Cora continued. She and Henry hated that they had to do this. They knew by the first day there was chemistry between their daughter and the other girl, but because Emma did this in the way she did, they had to treat it like any ordinary situation.

"Honestly, not much. As you know, Princess Regina and I are the same age. She has her title, but I am just out of high school. However, if this does go somewhere, I do not expect to gain anything from Princess Regina's title. I can't give her much in terms of money and status, but I will defend her honor until my dying breath. Heck, even my ghost would defend her honor and haunt anyone who would run her name through the mud,” Emma rambled nervously.

“Miss Swan,” Henry began before being cut off.

"I'm sorry. I know that a 'commoner' should not be asking such a favor, but when I'm with her, I feel at peace," Emma said desperately.

"Miss Swan," Cora tried.

"I get it, she's royalty, and I'm not, but deep down, are we not all the same?"  
"EMMA!" both monarchs shouted in unison, causing everyone in the room to get deathly quiet.

“We wanted to tell you that you have our permission to court our daughter,” Henry proclaimed before Cora whispered into her ear.

“The only reason for the formality was that you did this in open court. We had to keep up traditions, and we were not expecting this at all, but we know you care for our daughter,” Cora said as she hugged Emma.

"I must oppose this," a man objected as he approached angrily, walking stick in hand. 

Emma guessed this was Councilman Gold based on Regina's story. The blonde was furious, just seeing the man after the parade. Seeing him among the FART protesters made her blood boil, and Regina’s story made the boiling volcanic. However, this encounter turned her blood into a full-blown molten sanguinary stew. 

"Hobble on home, you crooked-eyed croc," Emma knew this sounded discriminatory, but she didn't care at this moment. 

This man, if that was what you wanted to call him, was nothing but the vilest creature ever to rise from the deepest bowels of hell itself. Obviously, this man was conceived, raised, and sent from the deepest bowels of Marianas Trench.

"Excuse me, commoner, I am a councilman on the royal council of Mis Haven.You will not speak to me this way," Gold growled at her.

"Don't you pull that with me. I know who you truly are. Just tell me one thing, Mr. 'Mold', are you just a member of those FART bags, or are you the ring-bastard?” Emma questioned.

Henry and Cora’s jaws dropped as their suspicions were slowly being confirmed. 

"I do not know what you are talking about, commoner. I could not possibly be associated with them," Gold huffed.

“That’s funny ‘Golden Oldie' because you sang the same tune at Regina's formal coming out." The fact that Emma knew this flabbergasted Gold, and it showed all too well. "Oh yeah, Regina told me that, and you know what? I am proud of her, and I would defend her to the end,” Emma raised her voice so everyone could hear. “And if anyone has a problem, whether it’s because I’m considered a commoner, a woman, a blonde, or whatever flaw you want to find in me, work it out on your own time.” Emma then turned to Henry and Cora. “I came here today because I wanted to do this right. I know I’m not here for long, but I am lucky to know Regina. Not because she is a princess, but because she is a wonderful woman.”

“But, he is not a..." Gold was cut off by a hard stare from Cora, Henry, and Emma.  
Cora turned back to Emma, nodding for her to continue as she was interested in what the girl had to say.

“Even if I am going back home in a short time, I will do everything I can to maintain whatever this is. I should probably go and ask Regina's permission. Keep an eye on ‘Goldy-mort’ over there,” Emma said with a smirk at the other man.

"Please go summon Regina to the throne room," Cora said with a smirk at Emma’s latest nickname. 

Emma exited the throne room. Unfortunately, as Emma made her way back to Regina’s chambers, she was met in the entrance hall by a furious looking Alexia with fire in her eyes. 

"Where the fuck do you think you are going, bitch?" Alexia shouted, punctuating the last word with a slap to Emma's face.

"I was going to go find Regina," Emma says as she attempts to move past the other woman, but Alexia just sidestepped her.

"Oh no, you fucking do not! Princess Regina is upstairs in her chambers, fucking sobbing because of you! I will not let you hurt her anymore! She told you her secret, and you ran out on her!" 

"Alexia! Shut the fuck up! I 'ran out' because you wouldn't let me do what I needed to do when I got here. Speaking of which, if you aren't going to let me see her right now, then go to her chambers, and you can bring her to the throne room by order of the king and queen. That’s where I’ll be, and if you want to hold me here, I am sure the guards will put a stop to that.”

Alexia didn't want to take that chance, so she let Emma go back to the throne room. She then went to Regina's chambers to retrieve the young princess.

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Alexia entered Regina's sitting room, hoping above all else she wasn't going to regret all this, and that she could indeed trust Emma. She was hoping these orders were legitimate because, as far as she knew, Emma had betrayed the princess and thus betrayed Alexia's trust, but why would Emma lie about this? This question was Alexia's rationale for doing as Emma had requested against her better judgment.

“Regina?” Alexia asked as she lightly rapped on the princess’s door. 

“What is it, Alexia? Can you not tell I am upset? The woman that I lo—” She cut herself off before she could say the all-powerful L word. Alexia caught it and smirked on the other side of the door. "like--- ran out on me after I came out. How am I supposed to feel?"

“I understand this, Princess, but your parents would like to see you in the throne room.” 

Regina was frustrated by this. What could they possibly want? She was in no condition to go anywhere, but if her parents wanted to speak with her, she supposed she should fix her makeup and go. 

Sqsqsqsqsq

Alexia and Regina both waited outside the throne room for the herald to call them in. Both girls wondered what this was about and why Emma ran.

“Announcing Princess Regina Mills of the kingdom of Mist Haven,” the voice boomed.  
Regina made her way in with Alexia being allowed to enter after explaining prior events to the guard. 

"Regina, you have been summoned here because someone presented a formal request for permission to engage you in courtship," Henry proclaimed. "You may enter now," he instructed the person on the other side of the door behind him. 

Regina wondered who it could be when the girl she was falling hard and fast for had just run out on her. Emma entered the throne room from the back hall with a nervous smile. Regina's jaw dropped. Here was the girl who ran out on her after she came out, but if that was the case, why did she want to court her? 

"You wish to court me officially? But you ran out after I came out to you only a few short minutes ago,” Regina asked stunned.

"A few minutes ago, she was in here petitioning for permission to court you," Cora stated.

“You were? Why did you run after I told you my secret?” Regina asked Emma.

“Why don’t you ask your ‘lovely assistant’? She waylaid me on my way in here. Making this request was something I wanted to do, but according to her, she can only take orders from you and your parents, even if the issue is time-sensitive,” Emma finished staring daggers at Alexia. 

"I do not know what to say," Regina replied, taken aback by the revelation. She thought for a minute before continuing. “Let me first apologize for the misunderstanding. Secondly, it would be a great honor to accept your offer of courtship," Regina said as she ran and threw her arms around Emma. The scene was like something from a movie, including the collective 'aww' in the room.

"Alright, let us adjourn this. Emma, Regina, please go prepare for luncheon," Henry instructed. 

The two girls went to the royal style experts to select outfits and makeup, although what Regina was wearing was fine.

“Thank you for saying yes. I am sorry I upset you,” Emma whispered as she embraced Regina again.

“There is no need to apologize, Emma. It was a misunderstanding, and this has had a much more wonderful outcome,” Regina responded, and as they walked past, Alexia smiled. 

She was genuinely sorry for the misunderstanding she had caused, but happy for the outcome as well.

"So, now that we're officially courting, what did you want to do after lunch?" Emma asked as they continued walking. 

Regina contemplated for a moment before facing Emma. “What would you say if I took you up to Firefly Hill? The sunset is beautiful up there,” Regina suggested sweetly. 

"I don't know where that is, but I like the sound of it. Especially since it's coming from you," Emma said, giving Regina a peck on the cheek.

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsq

They both entered the great hall and waited for Cora and Henry to enter. When that happened, everyone sat down before being served. They ate in companionable silence, which Regina eventually broke.

“Mother, father, I was wondering if I could take Emma for a ride up to Firefly Hill after luncheon.“ 

Henry and Cora just smiled at each other. "Of Course, Regina," Cora replied. "I do not know if I ever told you this, but your father took me up there during our first outing when he was still a young prince," Cora explained dreamily before kissing her husband.

“Just remember,” Henry began.

“Right, the horns,” Emma chimed in. 

“I think you are starting to understand after only a few days of being here,” Cora praised. 

Lunch went by quickly, or at least Emma saw it that way, wanting to see what made Firefly Hill so wonderful. After lunch, Regina excused herself to go and talk to Daniel about her plans with Emma, leaving Emma, Henry, and Cora alone. Emma knew what was coming. She was just wondering who would ask the inevitable questions. Away from the mixed company, the question Henry was about to ask could carry a lot more weight.

"I hope I do not catch you off guard, Emma, but what are your intentions with my daughter?" Henry asked.

“I don’t think I can answer that,” Emma said.

“And why not?” Cora challenged. 

“Because while I may have things I want from a relationship, I know that life never promises us our next breath. We are never guaranteed the next day. You could have intentions to eat that hard roll in front of you, but something like this…“ Emma said as she reached across the table and quickly snatched the object in question from Cora’s plate with a smirk. “Could prevent that from happening. Unfortunately, I grew up learning this lesson, anticipating something only to have life throw other plans in my direction. I suppose you could say I intend to make Regina feel like the most important woman on the planet. I know she and I haven’t known each other that long, but there is just something about her. I saw that look you two gave each other when Regina asked about Firefly Hill. It made me think of what could happen with Regina.” 

“Emma, we do understand your concerns as well as your feelings for Regina. No one has ever treated her as well as you. For this, we are grateful. You do have our support in this, whether you are here or back in the United States. We will do everything in our power to make sure the two of you will be able to talk as much as you wish if not see each other outright,” Henry said, looking Emma earnestly in the eyes. 

“But if you break her heart, the consequences will be severe. Regina has suffered enough in her life. We will not allow that anymore,” Cora threatened. 

Emma nodded in understanding. She knew that while she may have only known Regina for a few days, her feelings were growing by the minute, and she had no intention or desire to ruin something that seems so incredible.

"I won't hurt her, and not just because you threatened me Your Majesty, but because I feel so wonderful when she's around," Emma replied softly. 

Regina heard this as she strode into the room. Those moving words gave her a thousand-watt smile as she walked over and pecked Emma on the cheek. "Hey, beautiful," Emma commented.  
Regina was indeed beautiful, especially at that moment. She was wearing a light blue coat over a white blouse, brown riding pants, black boots, and matching leather gloves. Her hair was done in a long braid going down her back. The outfit portrayed a level of innocence and uncertainty that a princess could only feel if they were in Regina's situation. To Emma, that innocence was beautiful, a perfect match for Emma's feelings about coming out of her shell. The two girls at that moment seemed to fit together perfectly. Even Henry and Cora could see that. As if a certain aura had blanketed the room. Regina placed her hand on the small of Emma's back, and Emma let her lead the way to the stables with Emma putting her arm around the other girl.

Sqsqsqsqsqsq

As Regina and Emma walked up to the stables, Daniel just looked up and beamed. 

"There is a happy couple if I ever saw one," he said.

"Daniel, we have not been together that long, and we are not entirely sure where this is going," Regina chided playfully, smacking her friend.

“Where’s Mary?” Emma questioned. 

Daniel just smirked. “Oh, she is in her stall. By order of Her Royal Craftiness, you two will be sharing Rocinante.” Daniel smirked.

Regina was wearing a smirk to match, and Emma just shook her head. It was odd to see Rocinante with a saddle on, considering Regina's preference for riding bareback. 

"No bareback today, Your Royal Cockiness?" Emma said playfully.

“You hush right now, Miss Swan, and that goes double for you, Daniel Colter! Keep the nicknames to yourselves! It was the only way I could carry the little something I had planned for us. “ 

“Understood, Your Royal Craftiness,” Emma chuckled. 

Regina crossed her arms before mounting Rocinante. She then proceeded to help Emma up behind her. They made their way out of the stables and eventually off the castle grounds. They wanted to stay off the main roads so as not to attract any attention to themselves. Once they found their way onto a perfect open trail, Regina sent Rocinante into a full gallop without any warning whatsoever. Emma instinctively threw her arms around Regina, holding onto her for dear life. Regina smiled at the contact as this was the exact reaction she wanted. 

"Regina, please slow him down. You are scaring the crap out of me!" Emma screamed

“On one condition," Regina said with a smirk.

“Regina, this isn’t funny. Please slow him down,” Emma pleaded. 

"Alright, Miss swan, but there is something you are going to do for me in return," Regina bargained.

“Anything, just slow down,” Emma was begging at this point.

"Don't let go after I slow down then," Regina instructed.

“I won’t I..I love….. holding you," Emma admitted. Regina blushed a deep red as she slowed Rocinante to a walk. “See, this is nice.” 

“It is, but it is exciting when you gallop. I just need to teach you how to post properly. And we can take an open trail at full gallop.” 

“Why don’t we start with a canter first?” Emma asked with a chuckle. 

Regina chuckled before agreeing. “Fine, you win,” Regina smiled before continuing. “Thank you for wanting to learn more about me and take an interest in my life,” she added.

"Of course, that's what two people who lo………….like each other do," Emma shrugged. 

Regina caught the slip-up, but she decided to let it go. She felt the same way toward Emma, and she could tell this whole thing made Emma nervous. Unsure of whether it was because Emma was worried about dating a princess, or a transgender person, or something else entirely. Regina mentally filed the question away to ask Emma at a later time. Time seemed to stand still in those moments, but before long, they made it to Firefly Hill. They made their way up to the top of the sizeable almost-mountain-like hill before dismounting.

"Well, here we are. Now that we are on solid ground once more, did you have anything you wanted to ask about what I told you earlier today?" Regina knew she was opening a can of worms. 

Whenever she opened up for people to ask about her situation, people asked her a litany of strange questions about being transgender that no one with half a brain would dare ask. The question that came out was not what she expected at all.

"The medicine I saw you taking two days ago at dinner, those were hormones, right?" Emma asked.

“Yes, they were. Why do you ask?” Regina pressed.

"Well, your parents just referred to it as 'medicine,' and I wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong. If there was, I would stay without question. I just wanted to be sure." 

Regina was touched. Emma's thoughtfulness brought tears to Regina's eyes. Regina through her arms around Emma yet again

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for being here and being you." 

They found a nice spot to sit as they let Rocinante roam around. They sat down next to each other, and eventually, Emma's hand found its way into Regina's. Regina just looked over with a smile and a content hum. Regina let herself fall back, so her head was resting on Emma's chest. In response, Emma began to play with the princess's auburn locks despite the braid.

"what are you thinking about, My Queen?” Emma sweetly asked as she continued to play with Regina's hair.

"Emma, you should know better. I am not a queen. I told you not even to call me Princess. To you, I just want to be Regina."

"I know, Gina, but my dad always told me to treat the girl I love like a queen," Emma threw a hand over her mouth in horror about what she just said.

"What did you just say?" Regina asked, pulling away from Emma to look her in the eye.

"I..I…I..I'm sorry I." Emma tried to apologize.  
“What did you just say to me, Emma. tell me,” Regina pressed.

"I can't, Regina; I'll ruin us," Emma pleaded, trying to avoid hurting the other girl.

"Emma, by order of the princess of Mist Haven, I command you to tell me what you said to me!" 

Regina had no real idea why she issued the request as a royal order, but she knew Emma would obey it. Emma knew it was the right thing to do to obey a formal command spoken in the name of a member of the royal family, but she did not want to hurt this girl.

"I said, I love you, Princess Regina. I do regret saying it, but not feeling it. I love every part of you, and I feel so drawn to you, especially up here for some reason. I didn't want to repeat it because it slipped out, and I didn't want to ruin what we have or could have had rather." 

Regina cut her off with a kiss to her lips. "I love you too, Emma. Yes, it is fast, but our time is short, and the thought of you going back home tears me apart. I give you my heart this day. Please do not just crush it." 

“Your parents promised to help us stay in touch and communicate, and I promise to do whatever I can to keep this alive," Emma promised. 

Regina gave her a soft kiss in response. "Emma, you are so wonderful to me," Regina softly replied as she let herself fall into Emma's embrace. Emma resumed playing with Regina's hair and eventually kissing her head.

“Only for you, my queen,” Emma replied.  
Regina kissed Emma on the cheek before responding. “Until I am queen, you are the only one allowed to call me that.” 

Emma kissed Regina’s head at that, but the moment was interrupted as hunger overtook them. 

"Good thing I had supper made for us," Regina said with a smile as she got up and went to remove the basket and blanket from Rocinantes saddlebag. 

She walked up with the items and sat back down. 

"Okay, we have bread, corned beef with cabbage, and apple slices,” Regina concluded. 

She must have made it a point to pick Ruby's brain at some point about Emma's favorite foods. Regina knew she wanted to take Emma out for a picnic, but it would have just been as friends. Regina didn't know Emma would drop the courtship bomb, but that made everything better.

“These are some of my favorites. Thank you so much, Regina.” 

Regina kissed Emma on the cheek in response, and they sat in companionable silence. Eventually, the sun had set, and Regina turned Emma's attention to the light show that was slowly beginning. Emma smiled as fireflies lit up the night sky. Regina pulled her down onto the hill and wrapped her arms around Emma as she began to sing. All sounds, even the distant horns seemed to be nonexistent as Regina started to sing into Emma's ear as the fireflies flew all around 

How gentle is the rain  
That falls softly on the meadow

Birds high up in the trees

Serenade the flowers with their melodies

Emma knew this song well as she had an affinity for older music. She didn’t know where Regina was in the song before sleep overtook her.

"Goodnight, my beautiful swan," Regina said as she let sleep take her as she lay in Emma's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are all still reading, I thank you. If not, thank you for making it this far. Kudos and comments OID.


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They missed the horns, now they pay the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go with the consequences for their actions. Same disclaimer in chapter 1.

“Regina, wake up! We fell asleep, and I think we missed the horns,” Emma said as she softly shook the other girl.

“Emma, I am sleeping,” Regina responded groggily. 

“Yeah, on Firefly Hill! It’s almost dawn! Your parents are going to kill me, then you, then me again!” Emma exclaimed in panic.. 

“Oh, no!” Regina panicked, calling Rocinante to her. They quickly mounted up and made their way back to the palace.

“When we get back, don’t say anything,” Emma instructed.

“Why would I do that? I am the one who is meant to be queen, and thus I am the one who should be making responsible decisions,” Regina asked affronted.

“Because you don’t deserve your parents’ anger, My Queen. You could have had me killed for crimes against the crown, and you didn’t. Instead, you took me in with open arms. This is nothing compared to how happy you’ve made me over the past few days, but it’s a start.”  
When they got back, they went to the stables and dismounted to find a smirking Daniel. Regina just shook her head at him before they went into the palace with Emma in the lead. 

“The king and queen want to see the two of you,” one of the guards said as he stopped the two girls. 

Regina was scared, but Emma had a particular fire in her eyes. She guessed it was some kind of white knight complex about protecting her princess. They made their way to the king and queen’s sitting room as the guard went in to summon them. Time in that instant seemed to slow down as the inevitable. The door soon flew open, and Cora and Henry were running in throwing their arms around their daughter. 

“Where were you, Young Lady? You know better, especially with those hateful good-for-nothings out there,” Cora asked sternly.

“Your Majesties, please don’t be angry with her. It’s my fault,” Emma stepped up, placing a hand on Cora’s arm. 

“Emma, while what you are doing is admirable, Regina should know better,” Henry responded. 

“Yes, Emma, the fact that you are stepping forward like this is commendable, and this is Regina’s first offense. Therefore, her punishment will not be as harsh, but Emma, you also disobeyed a royal order, and therefore, you shall help Jonathan on the castle grounds. Regina, you shall stay here and tend to court. Do not worry, you will have advisors, but this is a suitable punishment, time away from one another,” Cora finished.

“Mother, you know how I feel about attending court,” Regina shoots back.

“The same way we feel about having to worry about our little girl. You need to learn about this eventually if you are going to be queen, and you will have people there to help you,” Cora reposted. 

“But why are you separating me from Emma,” Regina asked with a pout.

“Regina, please calm down. This arrangement is not permanent, but you do need to learn a lesson,” Henry responded. 

“Father, I am eighteen,” Regina shot back.

“We know, princess, but we have seen you go through so much that was not your fault. The fact that you could have prevented this hurts, and you have never learned that lesson. We trusted you and kept you from responsibilities because we wanted to protect you from those who oppose what you are and are trying to fight for. However, we realize now that not only do we need to have you learn the ways of ruling, but after this, we need you to realize that even though you are eighteen, we still look out for you in these troubled times,” Henry concluded. 

“Alright, I will prepare for court,” Regina relented,

“Do not worry, my love; you will see Emma again during supper,” Cora assured. 

They parted ways to their respective chambers to ready themselves for their days. Eventually, they meet in the entrance hall to bid each other a good day before Henry and Cora guide Emma to where Jonathan was stationed. 

“Good day Jonathan, this is Emma. She is going to be helping you today with whatever you need,” Henry introduced Emma.

“Do not go easy on her; she and Regina are being punished,” Cora chimed in. 

“Of course, Your Majesties,” Johnathan replied before turning to Emma. “Come now; we have work to do. Do not worry now, I may not go easy,  
but I am in no way harsh,” Jonathan assured.

“I got you. Okay, what are we going to be doing today?” Emma asked in curiosity. 

She was lucky, having inherited her mother’s green thumb and love of nature. 

“Glad you asked,” Jonathan said somewhat cheerfully. “Today, we are going to start out removing weeds from the flowerbeds. Please follow me.” 

“I’m surprised you don’t want to use a weed whacker for this,” Emma commented.

“It does not hurt to get one’s hands dirty every so often,” Jonathan retorted before they arrived at the flowerbed. “Alright, we will start here. I am sure you can tell what to pull and not to pull,” Jonathan said with a smirk. 

Emma just nodded and set to work. With Jonathan on one end of the flowerbed and Emma on the other, it didn’t take long for Emma to work her way into Jonathan’s territory. This left the senior gardener stunned. “Very impressive, Emma; I did not expect you to be this efficient,” the older man commented.

“You also didn’t know I grew up with a gardener for a mother, so I can understand how you were fooled,” Emma challenged with a smirk. 

This pace continued throughout all the other activities sans watering. Emma chose to go slow on this to assess how much water each plant needed. Nonetheless, they were finished with all they needed to do by noon. 

Sqsqsqsqsq

“Your Majesties, Emma,” Jonathan said as he was cut off after running into the king and queen’s sitting room.

“Is something wrong with her?” Henry asked concern.

“Or is she just too rebellious?” Cora said with a scoff at the gardener. 

Not that Cora believed Emma would rebel, but she could almost be certain anyone would when they were punished.

“No, but she has finished everything. I may have assisted, but she has even surpassed me in speed and efficiency,” Jonathan responded in amazement. 

“I see,” Cora began. “Come, Henry, let us go see for ourselves.” 

Cora Henry and Jonathan made their way into the gardens walking around and surveying the area thoroughly checking for weeds or lack thereof. 

They checked each plant for watering and fertilization. Soon, they came upon Emma, who was inspecting a bed of carnations. She didn’t notice she had company until Jonathan called out her name.

“Yes? Oh, hello, your majesties,” Emma said with a curtsey. “I did the best I could,” she began before Henry cut her off.

“There is no need to worry, Emma. Jonathan was informing us of the wonderful work you have done, and we wanted to see it for ourselves,” Henry finished with a smile. 

Henry’s words caused Emma to blush in embarrassment. 

“And you have certainly succeeded, dear,” Cora complimented. “We thought this would take you longer. Maybe we should put you to work in the kitchens next time.” 

Emma just shook her head. She preferred the outdoors, and she was more suited for that than anything to do with the kitchen. Aptitude for cooking and cleanup was one trait she did not inherit from Mary-Margaret. 

“I think I’ll just stick to the gardens if that’s okay,” Emma responded with a chuckle. 

“Be that as it may. We wanted to take you on a tour of the country as a reward,” Cora offered. They knew, or at least they hoped since it was an island, they would be back home before too late. 

“I would appreciate that. Thank you, Your Majesties,” Emma said with one more curtsey. 

“Why don’t you go to your chamber, and cleanse yourself of the aromas of nature, and meet us in the entrance hall,” Henry offered. 

Emma went off to do just that, and when she was finished showering, she noticed a yellow dress on her bed. Emma promptly put it on and made her way down to the entrance hall. As she went, she began thinking about Regina and how she was fairing in court. 

Sqsqsqsqsqsq

Regina’s experience was intense at first. She needed to call on her advisors to begin with, but as time went on, she began to feel more comfortable in the decisions she was making. She just signaled the herald to announce the next citizen. 

“Announcing Dr. Archibald J. Hopper of Storybrooke.” Regina’s eyebrow rose at this. 

This particular doctor was the counselor she met with when she first started her transitioning. The short, thin redhead came in timidly and bowed. He didn’t yet realize that the woman handling the court was his old client. 

“Good day, your…Princess Regina?” He said as he looked up in surprise. “Where are your parents?” 

“They have tasked me with handling court today, Doctor. Now, what is it you wish to ask of the crown today?” Regina asked with a smooth regal tone. While she didn’t really care for this tone, she knew it was how she would gain respect. 

“Yes, well, Your Highness, my practice has been vandalized. I think it was those bigots who call themselves the…” Archie paused as he attempted to remember the name.

“Families Against Radical Teachings?” Regina supplied. 

She knew this would come up eventually, and she was thankful that Gold was not in the room to hear his group being accused of something. 

“Y-ye, Your Highness, I found my windows broken, my files ransacked, and a message in red paint reading…” the man paused, not sure if he should say it aloud. Regina saw this, and she gestured him to her so he could whisper into her ear. “fags, fruits, and femme-boys flea now. I didn’t want to go to the enforcers since I didn’t know if one of them might be on their side,” Archie whispered, he was nervous that he may have offended the regal young woman. 

“This will not stand.” Regina proclaimed. “Alexia, please go find Guard Captain Rivers and tell him to deploy two guards and two enforcers to protect Dr. Hopper’s practice until further notice.” She found that while she wasn’t a strategist by any means two guards using close-quarters, and two enforcers using long-range would be sufficient. “I also want an assessment of the damage to the property and the costs, so we can properly aid Doctor Hopper.” 

“Thank you, Your Highness. You did not have to do this. I only sought protection,” the man confessed sheepishly. 

“Dr. Hopper, I pride myself on living in a kingdom where we as a people can help others and come together in unity. Even if certain people do not agree,” Regina responded proudly. 

Upon making sure there was nothing more the man needed, she dismissed him. Regina then signaled for the harold to announce the next name.

“Announcing William and Kenneth Midas of Golden Vale.” 

The doors opened, and an older man walked in with a child of about 14 with long blonde hair. After the two bowed, they waited to be addressed. 

“You may rise.” Regina began. “Now then, what purpose did the two of you have for coming to the royal court.” 

“Your Highness, my…child…wishes for leave to change …her…. legal name and gender designation,” the man proclaimed, attempting to show respect. 

“I see.” Regina motioned to the child. “Come, step forward.” The child complied, and Regina looked with a soft gaze. “Tell me, how long have you felt this way?” Regina asked calmly.

“I was about six when I started to think I was a girl,” the young woman answered, causing Regina to nod in understanding. “When I turned eight, I saw you come forward with who you were. It motivated me, but I was afraid of what my parents would say. I told them when I turned thirteen,” the girl concluded.

“And how did your parents react?” Regina questioned. She wanted to make sure she wasn’t doing anything without parental consent on a minor’s behalf. 

“They said I needed to live as a girl for a year before they would bring me here to change my name and gender. I did not want to alarm anyone, so I dressed as my old self.” 

Regina softened before addressing Mr. Midas. “Mr. Midas, are her words true? Do you grant consent for her to change her name and gender designation?” she asked. 

“I am, Your Highness,” Midas said with a nod. 

“And you,” Regina said, addressing the girl. “what name do you wish to assume?”

“I wish to go by Kathryn Abigail Midas,” she said confidently. 

Regina smiled at Kathryn’s confidence before stepping back and proclaiming to the assembly.

“Then, by order of the princess of Mist Haven, I present Kathryn Abigail Midas.” Regina then turned to the guards and pages in the room. “See to it that Miss Midas’ documents are properly changed, and her old identity is erased.” Regina was elated that she could help someone like her and hoped in some capacity that she and Kathryn could be friends. “Mr. Midas, if you can wait until I am done, I would like to speak with Kathryn after court.” 

The older man nodded along with his daughter. They went to the back of the room near the main entrance, and court continued until Regina received a message that left her uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright that will do it for this chapter. We have another trans* character we will see her a little bit here and there. See you in the next chapter if you're still with me. Kudos and comments OID.


	7. FART Contained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets Young Henry and Regina, lets out her pent up rage toward Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we Go with the next one. disclaimer is still the same

The royal carriage rolled down the carriage lane on Main Street, drawn by two horses as it took Cora, Henry, and Emma out of Storybrooke. People bowed their heads and waved as the royals and Emma rode past. Emma kept her thoughts on Regina as she took in the sights as she worried about how the other girl was handling court. However, it wasn’t long before Emma pulled the cord to request the carriage be stopped. 

“What is happening, Emma?” Henry asked in concern.

“Do you two see that? There’s a kid over there just walking alone,” Emma said alarmed. 

“Emma, there is no need to worry; Storybrooke is a safe community,” Henry assured Emma with a kind smile.

“No, look at the way he’s carrying himself, there is definitely something not right here,” Emma responded as she exited the carriage. 

Emma slowly made her way over to the young boy in an attempt not to frighten him. Henry and Cora smiled at the knight in shining armor that swept their princess off her feet.

“Hey, are you okay?” Emma asked as she crouched down to the boy’s level.

“Yes, I am fine,” he responded. 

Emma could tell something was off about that statement. She always seemed to be able to tell when someone was lying, and she could never figure out where that ability came from. She didn’t want to frighten the boy, so she asked a question in an attempt to confirm her hunch. 

“Where are your parents, kid?” Emma asked in concern. He didn’t know the boy’s name yet, so ‘kid’ appeared to be the best she could do at the time. 

“Gone,” the boy responded.

“What do you mean gone, kid?” Emma asked in a stern tone. 

She didn’t like the fact that this kid seemed to be afraid, but he also sounded too nonchalant about the possibility of his parents missing. 

“Just gone, not here,” the boy replied. 

Emma was alarmed at this point. This situation started to remind her of an episode of ‘Are You Afraid of the Dark?’ from back home.

“Kid, I need you to come with me. You can’t be out here with no parents or supervision. It’s not safe,” Emma said, attempting to pull the boy near the carriage. 

“I am fine,” the boy protested once more. 

Cora and Henry saw this, and they knew Emma was right, so they stepped out of the carriage and made their way in her direction. 

“Emma, what is going on over here?” Cora asked imperiously. 

She didn’t want to direct her tone at the girl her daughter fell hard for, but she needed the boy to know she was in charge of the situation. 

“He’s not coming with me. I do not feel comfortable leaving him here, and he won’t tell me where or who his parents are,” Emma explained. 

“Young man, do you know who we are?” Henry asked calmly as he too crouched down to the boy’s level. The boy, in response, just shook his head. “I am King Henry Mills of Mist Haven. This is my wife, Queen Cora, and this is Emma Swan,” Henry said, motioning to the two women. 

“My name is Henry as well, sir,” the young boy responded. 

Cora began to step forward at the supposed disrespect this younger Henry showed the king by not using his title, but Emma grabbed Cora’s forearm and mouthed ‘not a good time.’ Cora nodded in realization of the situation. 

“Now do tell us, Henry. Who are your parents?” King Henry asked in more of a stern voice as he needed the answer. 

“Killian and Robin Jones,” young Henry responded. 

“And what did you mean when you say they are gone, kid?” Emma questioned. 

She wasn’t quite sure what she was doing, so she started asking herself, ‘what would mom do?’

“They died, but that is okay.” 

Emma shook her head at those words. Not only were they cruel, but they didn’t match the tone in his voice.

“How is that okay?” Emma asked as she adopted more of a stern tone. She could not believe what was coming out of this kid’s mouth.

“The man who came to get me, he said that is what was best,” young Henry revealed. 

Emma, Henry, and Cora shared a look. They were all thinking the same thing. ‘why would a man tell a kid his parent’s death was for the best.’ Emma wanted to voice that question aloud, but she tried to quell the feeling that would not leave her alone. 

“What was the man’s name?” Emma asked. 

“He said his name was Mr. Gold,” young Henry responded.  
Emma slowly stood up and motioned for the young boy to wait while she motioned for the king and queen to follow her. “Do you find that suspicious? Why would Gold be in the area exactly where someone’s parents died, and why would he say it was for the best?” Emma asked them

“You have a good point, Emma, but there is no proof,” King Henry responded.

“If I can figure out what else Gold might have said, that would be reasonable cause for suspicion. Do you have a way to get a message to Regina if need be?” Emma asked.

Both monarchs nodded in response. They all walked back over, and Emma asked her final question.

“Did Gold say anything else to you at all, kid?” Emma asked with her hands on her hips and a stern look in her eye.

“He said that two men should not be together like that. He told me they were not made that way, and that they openly mocked creation,” Henry quoted as if he had memorized the old man’s words. 

Cora and King Henry nodded and walked off. Emma saw one of them pull out a cellphone and begin to press buttons on it before raising it to their ear.

Sqsqsqsqsq

Regina seemed to be handling things quite well until she was visited by a messenger. He gave a deep bow before handing Regina a note.

Regina,

Please send an enforcer out to apprehend Councilman Gold. We have reason to believe that he is, in fact, involved with FART and that in some way, he is responsible for the deaths of two same-sex parents of a young boy. The timing of the murder, Gold’s proximity, and what he said to the boy are too correlated to be a mere coincidence. His arrest is now the top priority. We will be back later tonight for dinner.

-Love Mother and Father

The look in Regina’s eyes turned murderous as if she went from princess to evil queen in a millisecond. 

“Guards, clear the throne room now! Anyone I asked to stay behind is exempt, but I want everybody else out, and alert the enforcers! By order of the king and queen of Mist Haven, Councilman Gold is to be brought before me immediately!” Regina bellowed.  
If Emma could see her in this instant, she likely would not recognize her as the woman with whom she fell in love. She was going to destroy the Families Against Radical Teachings if it was the last thing she did. Regina Mills was not about to let anyone step on people’s rights in her kingdom. She knew there was freedom of belief, but this was going too far. Regina’s anger was getting out of control, and there was no Emma around to keep her calm. Even the thought of what Emma would think of her in this instance only briefly crossed her mind. Time seemed to crawl at this point as the young princesses waited for Gold to be presented before her. He and his little group had gone too far, and even though she was new to this position of power, but she went with what her heart said, and right now, her heart was aflame with passion. As time went on, however, those feelings of what Emma would think of her came back to her. Regina wondered what would happen if Emma found out she behaved like this. She loved that girl so much that any little thought of losing her terrified the young princess. Emma would know by that night, however. Eventually, Gold was brought before the young princess and forced to his knees.

“What is this about, Prince Andrew? You have no warrant to bring me here!” Gold roared at the young princess who just smirked in return. 

“How dare you, Robert Gold? You know that my name is Princess Regina Evelyn Mills of Mist Haven. You are also aware of the law that prevents you from referring to a transgender person’s old name or gender identity. Now, give me one good reason I should not lock you away on those charges alone?” Regina bristled.

“It is my right to address a person with the name they were given at birth by the great law of creation,” Gold proclaimed defiantly. 

Regina just tsk’d in response. “Many people have different interpretations about what the ‘law of creation’ says. You were brought here because we believe that you violated another article in this ‘law of creation.’“ 

“And what law is that, young prince?” Gold questioned which caused Regina’s blood to boil.

“My parents found a young boy wandering the streets of Storybrooke with no parents to be seen.”

“Storybrooke is a safe town, Andrew. Children have been known to wander its streets before.” Gold responded nonchalantly with emphasis on Regina’s unwanted former moniker. 

“The boy said that his parents were dead,” Regina replied. 

She chose to omit the part about the killing hoping Gold would fill that in all on his own. The young boy said that a ‘Mr. Gold’ visited him soon after. He claimed this Mr. gold said it was ‘for the best’, and he said it also ‘defies creation.’”

“Because it does defy creation. Those men were killed in an attempt to help cleanse the world of this abomination.” There it was. Regina caught it, and she smirked in response. “What are you smirking at, young man?” Gold snapped.

“Because, Councilman, you just sentenced yourself to face death,” Regina said coolly.

“What? How? I never confessed to that murder.”

“You see, that is just it. Isn’t it?” Regina replied. She was calm, too calm. It was happening again, even more so than when the young queen-to-be read her parents’ note. The anger and darkness were slowly overtaking her, but she didn’t care. Regina knew that while she was kind as her parents taught her to be, sometimes she needed to be stern. She enjoyed the taste of power. It tasted sweet and tantalizing almost like her own honey-sweet voice. “I never mentioned a murder, you see. I merely said they died,” she continued in a calm voice like a serpent whispering into the ears of those that heard her tempting call. Regina stood up from her throne and began to walk around the councilman, who was starting to cringe. Regina’s long crimson dress was flowing behind her as if she was slithering. The room became tense, and even Kathryn, who waited in the back hall with her father, became intimidated by the older girl. “Now, Councilman, what do you think I should do, hmm?” Regina whispered the question into Gold’s ear, almost as if she was hissing.

“You should relinquish your power. Listen to yourself, Andrew. You are hissing as a serpent dark spirits have possessed you,” Gold threw back in an attempt to save face.

“I do not think so, councilman,” she spat. “Guards, take him to the deepest cell we have. Never let him see any light. I need to consult with my parents as to what to do with him.” 

The guards dragged the frantic man away as he screamed obscenities. All Regina could do was a smirk. After all of his hatred and bigotry, his screams were a serenade to Regina’s ears. 

“Send in Kathryn for me, please,” Regina ordered. The darkness that had its hold on her was beginning to lift. She had never felt that way before, but she didn’t mind. It made the young princess feel powerful. Eventually, the young girl and her father re-entered the room. “Hello again, 

Kathryn I am sorry you heard me like that,” she said, her voice was soft and friendly.

“You are fine, Regina. You had a good reason, and I likely would have done the same thing in your situation,” Kathryn replied.

“Thank you. I asked you to stay behind because I would like to spend more time with you. Not as a princess and subject, but as friends,” Regina proposed. 

“I would appreciate that, Regina. I do not have many friends, but I am always open to making new ones,” Kathryn smiled. 

“I suppose that is the norm for people like us,” Regina replied dejectedly. “How would you like to join us for dinner tonight? There is someone I would like you to meet,” Regina offered.

“I do not know, Regina. I need to ask my father, and who is it you want me to meet?” Kathryn asked curiously. 

“My girlfriend, Emma. She is very accepting,” Regina assured. 

Kathryn smiled at this as she went back to ask her father’s permission. Once he said yes, she ran back to Regina, excited that he would let her stay and spend time with the princess and this other girl. They went up to Regina’s sitting room and got to know each other. Regina even agreed to help her with makeup and helped the other girl with finding outfits that fit her. This action meant that Kathryn was the first outsider to see Regina’s inner chambers. Regina had no idea of the effect this might have on Emma, but she would soon find out. 

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

“So, do you get it?” Emma asked young Henry as they were exiting the city of Arendelle on the north side of the island. “Gold was trying to brainwash you. I mean, people like that are supposed to be about goodness and truth and order, but he just left you to wander.”

“I do understand, and for someone who likes girls, you don’t seem like a bad person and all,” young Henry observed. 

King Henry and Queen Cora smiled at the two younger passengers as they talked. FART was not going to win today, and the two monarchs knew that. They were also very proud of Emma for taking this boy under her wing. Emma promised to look after young Henry while she was staying on the island. For someone so young, Henry and Cora commended this. To them, who could be better for their daughter than someone responsible, kind, and caring? Emma and young Henry would pay close attention when the king and queen would point out different villages and landmarks.  
The lore was fascinating to both of them. It was said that the island nation of Mist Haven was discovered in the 1300s by a society calling themselves The Order of the Truest Believers. They felt that there was a place on earth that they could build into a truly prosperous nation that had no outside influence. Eventually, they found a large island in the Pacific Ocean, and the kingdom of Mist Haven was born. Over the years, small cities were constructed, and one day, it was decided that a proper ruler needed to be established. As a result, one member of each of the families was selected to take part in what could be described as the first of what we would call a war game today. Eventually, the family that would be known today as the Mills family won the contest and were selected as the rightful rulers. The history of the nation was a fascinating nation in both Young Henry and Emma’s eyes. Before long, however, they made their way back to the palace. As they all made their way in, Emma found herself shocked, among other emotions. Standing before her was her darling Regina arm in arm with someone new. Emma had no idea just what to make of the situation before her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you have it hope you are still with me. Kudos and comments OID.


	8. Tower Of Monarchs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma returns to the palace to find an unwelcome surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go with the next chapter. Heads up, this has homophobia and transphobia toward the end, but what do you expect out of FART. Disclaimer is the same as in chapter 1

Emma didn’t know what to make of the situation before her. While Regina looked all too happy to see her, Emma couldn’t figure out why her princess was arm in arm with another person. Emma guessed this had to be another transwoman, and only served to make things worse. If Regina wanted someone like her, then who was Emma to stand in the way. Emma just ran in the direction of her chambers with little Henry and all Emma’s insecurities attempting to follow closely behind. 

“Emma, where are you going?” Regina asked in shock. She was also in shock to see the little boy following behind her girlfriend. Regina turned back to Kathryn with an apologetic look. “I am sorry, Kathryn. That was my girlfriend, Emma, and I think she got the wrong idea,” Regina explained. 

Kathryn nodded in understanding before sending Regina on her way. “Go to her,” Kathryn said with a nudge. 

Regina didn’t have to think twice even though Emma had a head start on her. Emma, however, did not want to be found, so she didn’t go to the one place Regina thought she would. Instead, Emma found herself in the tallest tower in the palace. This tower was unique because as it wound its way upward, there were pictures of every monarch whoever ruled over Mist Haven. Eventually, Emma stopped in front of a portrait. This portrait was of a regal looking woman who almost seemed to look at her expectantly. Emma looked down and read the woman’s name out loud.

“Okay, Grimhilde, I can’t believe I’m talking to a picture, but I’m kind of stuck here. Your great, great, great-granddaughter is an amazing woman, and I fell in love, but I saw her today with another girl,” Emma explained. “Don’t you give me that look. I don’t care if you were a queen, and I don’t care that you look like and are named after the queen from Snow White. You’re probably six feet under in some ancient city, and I want advice for a problem caused by your descendant,” Emma snapped before becoming somber. “I just don’t want to lose her.” Emma finished in a sorrowful tone as she sat down in front of the image of the regal woman. 

“You naïve fool.” Emma thought she heard in response, but the woman in the picture was actually talking to her. “Do you think you’re good enough for her?”

“Yes, I damn well do. I don’t care if you are a queen. I will tell you like it is that I will not lose what is rightfully mine, and I will not let some oil painting tell me otherwise,” Emma said defiantly.

“Then why praytell, are you telling your grievance to me?” Queen Grimhilde asked incredulously. 

“I honestly don’t know, Your Majesty. Sometimes I don’t know what to do when I feel defeated,” Emma responded dejectedly, 

“Come now, child. Every strong queen feels a moment of defeat on occasion. Is that not right, Ravenna?” Queen Grimhilde said, looking to her right.

“Yes, that is right, mother. You always did tell me to focus on what I wanted to achieve my goals when I was a young princess,” the woman in the picture next to her nodded.

“That is right, child. If this woman truly means something to you, then go and find her. Tell her that she is yours and you will not let her go without a fight,” Grimhilde commanded. 

“Yes, but first, my dear, you need to wake up,” Ravenna said as Emma’s eyes snapped open. 

“Wow, talk about your out of body experiences,” Emma mused as she made her way out of the tower of monarchs. 

Emma made her way to Regina’s chambers, but as she approached, she heard the telltale signs of Regina crying. Emma slowly crept in and boldly made her way into Regina’s inner sanctum. Regina was lost in her sadness with Kathryn trying to comfort her. Emma was thankful for once that Alexia wasn’t around. While Emma loved what the older girl did for her princess, Alexia could be an overprotective pain sometimes. Kathryn just gave Emma a nod as she bent down and whispered something into Regina’s ear. Regina looked up with her watery gaze at her beautiful swan only to have Emma mouth four heartfelt words. 

“Please don’t leave me.” 

Regina responded by quickly getting up and throwing her arms around Emma.

“I thought you were going to leave me,” Regina responded tearfully.

“I would never leave you, my queen. I saw this other girl here with her arm wrapped around yours, and I thought you found someone knew,” Emma confessed.

“Not at all, dear. I met Kathryn during court. She is transgender like me, and she came before me to petition for her change of name and gender designation as I did all those years ago,” Regina explained. “I was just hoping to be her friend, and I was hoping you would share in that friendship,” Regina finished causing Emma to smile and hug her girlfriend before kissing her on the cheek. 

“You do look ravishing today, my queen.” Emma complimented. She then motioned to Kathryn to come over and join in the group hug. “It’s nice to meet you, Kathryn. I’m Emma. I’m sorry I accused you of trying to take Regina from me.” 

“That is fine, Emma. It is nice to meet you too. Regina has told me many wonderful things about you,” Kathryn smiled up to her.

“So, Emma, where did you go when you finished with your gardening today?” Regina asked.

“I went for a carriage ride with your parents. We met a boy in town named Henry. His parents were murdered, and we believe FART is behind it,” Emma told her.

“That would explain the message I got during court. Councilman Gold has been sent to the darkest cell we have. He is awaiting a final judgment from my parents,” Regina assured.

“Good, he’s finally getting what’s coming to him,” Emma assured.

“Yes, my parents and I were not fond of him at all,” Kathryn added. “He prevented a few different attempts to try and get my name changed.” 

“What?” Regina snapped. “Mother and father will want to hear about this,” Regina mused. 

As if on cue, the dinner bell rang, signaling the three girls to make their way to the great hall. They were soon joined by Henry, Cora, and even Young Henry. Once they sat down, King Henry began to speak. “Today was very eventful.”

“So was mine, father. Do not worry. Councilman gold is safely locked away, awaiting your judgment. Oh, my friend Kathryn here also tells me that Gold has been blocking attempts for her to change her name and gender designation,” Regina filled in her parents. 

“Very good, dear. I presume you did approve Kathryn’s request to change her name and gender designation?” Cora questioned. Regina nodded in response. “Good, and Regina, this is Henry,” Cora introduced as she motioned to the young boy. “His parents were the ones murdered by those scoundrels. He will be staying with us under Emma’s supervision while she is here,” Cora finished. Young Henry bowed his head in respect.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess. Emma has told me so much about you,” Young Henry greeted. 

“The pleasure is mine, Henry. Any friend of Emma’s is a friend of mine,” Regina politely responded.

“And any friend of Regina’s is a friend of mine,” Emma assured as she looked in Kathryn’s direction. 

“Emma, where did you run off to when you saw me with Kathryn?” Regina questioned.

“I ended up in this tower with photos of kings and queens. I had some kind of out of body experience and ended up talking to one or two of them,” Emma said, her face scrunched up in confusion. 

“That is not unheard of here. The tower of monarchs was built over the catacombs where the royal family is buried,” King Henry explained.

“So, it is haunted,” young Henry supplied. 

“That would certainly depend on your definition of the word ‘haunted,’” King Henry responded.

“Spirits inhabit it, so yes, it’s haunted,” Emma clarified. 

Young Henry just nodded as he silently vowed never to step foot into that tower. Dinner continued in companionable silence until the final dish concluded. Kathryn, Emma, and Regina parted ways and promised they would get together again before Emma needed to return home to the United States. 

Sqsqsqsqsq

Emma had retired to her chamber that night, not knowing she was in for a surprise. She didn’t know how long she was asleep before someone slowly crept into her room. Regina knew she loved the foreigner, and she had every intention of showing her that, so there she was sneaking into Emma’s chamber with nothing on but a black negligee. Regina slowly crept to Emma’s bed pulling back her covers and began to plant soft kisses all over Emma’s sleeping frame. Emma softly mumbled as she stirred in her sleep, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Good evening, Miss Swan,” Regina greeted in a soft honey-sweet voice. Emma started to question what was going on, but Regina shushed her as she climbed into Emma’s bed and softly wrapped her arms around the other girl. “Is this okay, Emma?” Regina questioned, causing Emma to nod in response. “Please tell me if something I am doing is not okay,“ Regina instructed as she continued kissing Emma all over as her hands began to explore. Emma started to do the same softly, studying Regina’s flawless olive skin. It was like both sets of hands were slow dancing in harmony until Emma’s hands found themselves in an area Regina wasn’t exactly comfortable with. “Emma, please, no.” Regina requested, pulling Emma’s hands away.

“Oh, I’m sorry. That’s right, I forgot. You might not like that part,” Emma apologized.

“It is alright, Emma. I never told you. Please just be mindful of that area. As you can probably remember from my story, I am not very fond of it. It is okay, though. You did not know, but please be mindful in the future,” Regina asked, and Emma nodded in response. They continued with hands and mouths exploring, and much to Regina’s surprise and chagrin, her length became hard. Regina knew that if she didn’t take care of it later, she would be stuck in a pit of sexual frustration. She didn’t remember the last time this happened, but she was not happy, and she knew it could happen again sooner than she wanted if she did not take care of it. Sleep took them both, however, and so Regina would have to live with that little problem only. She didn’t care, though, because she felt quite content falling asleep in her girl’s arms. Most days were spent with Emma and Regina taking care of and playing with young Henry, King Henry and queen Cora attending to royal duties, and Alexia while being at Regina’s service, would watch the scenes going by with a smile. Everything was perfect.

Sqsqsqsq

Several days later, however, in an old meat processing plant, a meeting was taking the place of the unfriendly sort.

“Before we begin, has anyone seen Councilman Gold? He has been missing the past several days, and we can’t organize this Mist Haven Days festival without him,” an older man began as the interim leader.

“I heard from a reliable source that he was apprehended by enforces, something about a murder,” a man with an accent and a baseball cap atop his head chimed in.

“Do tell, Moe, where could you have heard that?” the older man inquired.

“Come now, Albert. I pay attention, and as the only flower vendor on the island, I hear plenty,” Moe chuckled.

“You boys do nothing but gripe like a pair of sheep heading for the slaughter. Would you not say that affects our image?” a woman in a white uniform said as she came from the back room of the plant.”

“Oh, shut it, Bo. Can’t ya see the men are talking?” A short, fat, balding man snapped, not bothering to speak correctly as most Mist Havenites tended to do.

“For the last time Grumpy, my name is Mary, and you men wouldn’t have any use of my factory if I wasn’t so gracious. You’re just lucky I hate those faggots as much as you do,” Mary snapped back.

“Don’t call me Grumpy, the name’s Leroy, sister, but, yeah, flames to the flamers,” the balding man began to chant as everyone else started to chime in. 

“Alright, that is enough,” Albert Spencer said with authority. “As majordomo, I say we need to find the councilman, and then we need to get the one obstacle out of the way that allows this heathenism to continue.

“Prince Aaron.” They chorused in confirmation.


	9. FART Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FART finally makes its move, and the palace is buzzing with activity .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right here we go. there are a few subtle references in the chapter. let's see if you can spot them. there is some homophobia and transphobia. it is FART after all. Disclaimer is the same as in

Gold sat dejected in his deep dark underground cell. He knew this particular cell was intended to house the worst of the worst criminals. Of course, he did not see himself as such. He stood by his ‘morals’ even in this time of what he believed to be moral decline and debauchery. Gold found himself reminiscing back to a time when he felt his beloved group would rain triumphant.

Flashback 

Gold stormed out of the throne room, furious. He knew that with one of the royals sinking so low into this heathenism that others would believe that it was okay and would follow suit. He knew he had to put a stop to it immediately. Three days was all it took before he had everything ready. Gold had painstakingly spent his nights creating the ultimate campaign to spread his beliefs. Gold was going to turn back the diabolical clock hands even if it killed him. Between his home computer and an expensive stop at the local print shop, The Ink Well Gold set out on his island tour, dropping flyers and pamphlets all over the kingdom. He knew his use of technology was hypocritical, but he was going to do whatever it took to suit his needs. His message was simple; a bomb of abomination was about to drop, and help was needed to stop and defuse it. Two weeks past and the propaganda machine gained a small following. It was a Sunday night when Gold held the first meeting at his Storybrooke estate It was a small gathering, but with time Gold believed that he could make this flame grow.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen,” he greeted with authority. “It is no secret why we are here. Prince Aaro is preparing to release a statement rich with deception and evil. He and the royal family will seek sympathy and support. It will be up to us to stop this bomb from dropping,” Gold finished.

“Yeah, next they’re gonna gay bomb the water and turn the freakin’ frogs gay,” the balding man Leroy snapped. 

“I saw my daughter Belle hand in hand with another girl. She will ruin her life unless we do something about this,” an older man in a cap said sorrowfully. 

“Precisely, Moe, this is why we are here,” Gold responded sympathetically. “We must come together as one large family, prevent the decline of values within our biological families, and appease the great being who created us. I hereby dub us Families Against Radical Teachings,” Gold proclaimed proudly. 

“Hey, Gold, you know that spells-“ Leroy was cut off with a hard stare from Gold.

“It is who we are and what we stand for,” Gold said coldly. 

That night, FART was born. They ever so slowly gained momentum over six years. Gold was right about one thing. Regina had come out publicly a week later, and soon afterward, she began her medical transition. After some research, her parents learned that June was celebrated as a pride month and began holding parades to honor not only Regina but to honor those who want to live as themselves. Gold and the rest of fart used these as opportunities to protest to almost no avail. Their efforts were focused on growth, and they began planning the Mist Haven Days festival in support of traditional values. 

End Flashback

Gold had no idea how his plan would happen now. That is until he started hearing a commotion from above him. It was soft to the ear, but it was a commotion nonetheless. It sounded at first like several animals rampaging and people yelling. Eventually, Gold began to hear a steady thrum. It sounded almost like a motor; it quickly devolved into the sound of metal on rock. This machine had to be a masonry saw. He could only guess what was happening, but if he were right, Robert Gold would soon be free. Gold's suspicions were confirmed when, in addition to the saw, Gold began to hear several people singing ‘come on down to the farm, come on out to the barn, you won’t see two roosters walking arm in arm.’ Gold knew this tune well, it was his group’s calling card as well as their main protest song. Rocks and debris began to fall, and Gold braced himself not only for the impact but also for the insanely bright beam of light that was about to shine in. Sure enough, it did, but Gold was ready for it. When the dust cleared, Gold saw a rope being lowered into the cell and hurried to grab hold and escape. Once they were out, and pleasantries were exchanged, Mary, also known as Bo Peep, set off to round up her animals. It was no wonder why she had that nickname, but her desire to process them into meat had the group baffled, but they weren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Once Mary was back, and the animals were rounded up, the group beat a hasty retreat in the direction of the plant. They eventually made it back there and Gold was brought up to speed on the group’s plans. Gold was all for what they had planned. He believed that this would be their year to put an end to the Mills regime and the wicked ways of ‘Prince Aaron.’ They then needed to figure out how they were going to go about it. Gold knew that if he got involved, he would likely end up sent adrift on a flaming boat since they already blue a hole into the most secure cell they had.

Sqsqsqsqsqsq

Back at the palace, the guard was abuzz when they noticed the large hole above the cell.

“You’re majesties,” the lead guard began. “Gold has escaped.”

“That would explain the commotion,” Cora responded. “Call all enforcers and guards. He must be found. If that murder was plotted by ……Hold that smirk in, Emma,” Cora said, knowing what Emma would do if Cora uttered the name. “If they are behind all of this, we are on high alert. They recently petitioned to hold a parade celebrating ‘traditional values.’”

“Why would you approve that Your Majesty?” Emma questioned.

“We are a fair nation, Emma, and we did not know what they were doing behind closed doors,” Cora replied.

“Something tells me they’re going to go after Regina. I mean, who better to go after than a transwoman of prominence,” Emma mused.

“This is true. Emma, by order of the king and queen of Misthaven, you are tasked with assisting in protecting Princess Regina,” Henry decreed.

“I don’t know if I can handle a royal decree like that, Your Majesty,” Emma confessed.

“If you and our daughter are going to be together, it is a task you will have to become used to,” Cora reposted. 

Emma didn’t think much past the here and now of their relationship. She knew she would be returning home before too long, which would physically separate her from her love, but Emma didn’t care. Here and now, she was going to protect the queen of her heart. She gave a confident smile, a nod, and a curtsey before dismissing herself before setting off to find Regina. 

Sqsqsqsqsq

Eventually, Emma found her princess with Alexia in the rose garden. 

“Regina, there you are,” Emma said as she ran up to the girl. 

Regina was shocked by Emma’s urgent tone. “What is wrong, my princess?” Regina asked with concern.

“Well, besides the fact that you just called me a princess which I’m not, Gold has escaped,” Emma told her. 

Regina and Alexia both gasped. “Are you sure?” Alexia asked in concern.

“I just came from a meeting with your parents, Ree, and they informed me themselves. They also tasked me with helping to protect you, so Lexi, I don’t know what you think of me, but we’re going to have to work together,” Emma finished as she shot the older girl a pointed look.

“We were perfectly fine until you called me that, but if Gold is truly free. We are, indeed, going to need to work together to protect our princess,” Alexia said. 

“We’ll have guards watching our backs, but we have no idea what these morons are capable of,” Emma replied.

“Oh no, Miss Swan, they have no idea what I am capable of,” Regina said with that darkness in her voice.

“Regina, please just let us protect you,” Emma begged.

“I have no intention of interfering with that, but as you Americans say, if push comes to shove, I will not back down,” Regina said, shaking her head.

“Okay, Tom Petty, just stay close to us,” Emma deadpanned. 

Emma didn’t mind the arrangement, however. Over the next few days, Emma would wake up early, go wake Alexia, and they would post themselves in Regina’s sitting room until she awoke. Emma and Regina continued to grow together, and Emma became more confident that their love could weather anything. Fate had other plans; however, a few days later.

Sqsqsqsqsqsq

“It appears as though they have ‘round the clock guards watching her, not to mention she’s always with that servant girl and the commoner,” a low voice spoke

“Well then, Mr. Bridgewater, you will need to make sure you are assigned to their watch then, won’t you?” Gold questioned as if it was the most obvious idea in the world. Gold was not dealing with the sharpest pencil in the box, but what he lacked in brains he significantly made up for in brawn. “Use this to knock her out before you take her,” Gold said before tossing Bridgewater a can of knockout gas. “I call this formula SC-021.” 

The large man nodded and set off. He was, in fact, able to get the position he needed, and then a few nights later, he struck. That morning, the routine went as usual until they went to Regina’s room. Too much time had passed, and Emma and Alexia became worried. They searched the grounds and even mobilized guards as they dealt with the princess they were supposed to be protecting. Eventually, they determined she was nowhere to be found.

“Your majesties,” Emma and Alexia called out as they burst into the throne room unannounced.

“How dare you interrupt court unannounced,” Cora snapped.

“We are sorry, my queen, but Regina is missing,” Alexia responded, causing Henry and Cora to stand abruptly. 

“Are you sure?” Henry asked with alarm.

“Yes, she wasn’t in her room this morning, and no one could find her anywhere else. She is definitely gone. This had to have happened during the night,” Emma stated. 

“Did you honestly not believe something would not happen at night!? Because of you, my daughter is missing!” Cora snapped

“Cora, please, no one would have expected this to happen at night. Guards patrol all the corridors,” Henry said placatingly.

“It might happen if this was an inside job,” Emma surmised. “I am not one to order people around, but if I were you, I would start questioning all your guards. We also need to make sure this stays as far away from little Henry as possible that the kid's been through enough,” Emma said as everyone else nodded in agreement. 

“Miss Swan, that is not a bad idea at all,” Cora complimented. “You would make a great advisor. Did you have anything else to add?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind helping in some way if only I could stay. As for advice, maybe you should institute a shelter-in-place order. That would keep….those guys from harming anyone else,” Emma thought out loud.

“That would only help if they chose to follow the ordinance,” Henry responded.

“If they didn’t, we might be able to track them down. If they did, we could conduct a nationwide search like Regina did to find me. They would be pinned down flat,” Emma concluded.

“Very good, Alexia, go give the orders, please,” Cora instructed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so references in the chapter; Gay frogs is a reference to a well-known conspiracy theorist. Unfortunately, the song that FART sings is a real song. Mr. Bridgewater is the name I gave to the head troll that snow tries to pay back to get David's ring on the show. SC-021 stands for sleeping curse and 021 refers to the 21st episode where Henry ate the turnover. Kudos and reviews please OID


	10. Misthaven Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FART thinks they've won, but they've got another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FART is at its largest in this chapter so natural anti-LGBT nonsense happens, but there is a bit of a twist in here. Disclaimer is the same as in chapter 1.

Darkness was all she could see, and cold was all she could feel when she came around. Regina had no idea where she was except for the dark, the cold, and a low thrum that suggested she was being held in a place with machines, or that she was inside a machine itself. Regina even noticed the cold on the top of her head, which made no sense because she had long hair that would have protected her scalp from the cold. Regina put her hands atop her head, and as she guessed, her hair had been cut down to a crew cut. Before Regina could ponder this, she heard voices outside.

“With that shelter in place thing goin’ on, are we still holdin’ the Misthaven Days festival?” Leroy asked Gold in concern.

“Yes, we are. For too long, the Mills regime has forced tyrannical ordinances like these to prevent our right to spread our holy message,” Gold replied.

“Well, maybe they wouldn’t have if you hadn’t orphaned a kid,” Leroy shot back.

“You do not understand. We needed to make an example of those heathens to show what happens to these people when they defy creation. That is why we are going to use Prince Aaron as our main attraction during this festival,” Gold explained.  
Hearing this made Regina’s blood boil, and if it weren’t for the freezer, she would have turned crimson in the process. Before she knew it, the door was opened, and fluorescent light was flooding in. Regina put her hands in front of her eyes to give them time to adjust.

“Good morning, Aaron,” Gold greeted with faux kindness

“What do you want, Gold??” Regina snapped.

“Have you not figured it out yet? I want you and everyone else to see the truth. Why, you are starting to look like your true self already,” Gold said as if Regina was making progress toward a goal. 

“You know nothing of progress. Your group is evil, and you will face judgment for your crimes against the crown,” Regina spat angrily.

“I would advise that you calm down and comply with what we tell you unless you want to go back into that freezer. Now we have the upper hand,” Gold replied with a smirk.

Regin knew she was in a corner. She lowered her head in defeat. Not only was she amongst the enemy, but she was also greatly outnumbered.

“What do you want me to do?” Regina asked in defeat.

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Back at the palace, the air is heavy with concern. With no information on the people who took Regina as of yet, everyone is on edge, even little Henry has caught wind of the situation. As such, he found his way out of the castle one day during a meeting when the news finally reached the royal family.

“Emma, you know why you are here, yes?” King Henry asked.

“Yes and no,” Emma confessed.

“Emma, we have a mole among that vile group, and he reported that they are moving forward with that festival of hatred,” Cora informed

“I understand, Your Majesty, but what does this have to do with me? What can I do?” Emma questioned.

“You are persuasive. We suspect that most people are going to be participating out of fear. We would like you to go in and see how many people you can persuade away from their side,” King Henry clarified.

Emma understood completely. The king and queen explained that using enforcers would cause unwanted violence. 

A couple of hours later, Emma was up in her room when little Henry charged in without preamble. 

“Emma, Emma, I got something to help you with FART!” young Henry exclaimed, waving around a flash drive.

“Henry, where the hell were you, kid?” Emma asked with her hands on her hips. 

“I went to their headquarters to see if I could find something to stop them!” little Henry proclaims once again, holding up the small device.

“You could have been seriously hurt or killed, kid,” Emma reprimanded.

“No, I wouldn’t have, because they still think I’m on their side. Also, for some reason, the place was empty save for one small fat guy. He gave me the thing. He said that he was there to keep an eye on it, and he would go to the festival later,” Henry clarified.

Emma took the flash drive and grabbed her laptop. After turning it on, Emma put in the flash drive and began searching through video clips. 

Eventually, she found one labeled a few days before she found Henry and clicked play.

“We must make an example of these people to show what this lifestyle leads to before we can move forward,” Gold said on screen.

“And I think I found the perfect collective of faggots to make an example of,” an older man spat with a smirk.

“That’s Albert Spencer. I think he’s a rich landowner of some kind,” Henry clarified to Emma with a whisper as she looked away from the screen questioningly. As the clip continued, both Emma and Henry heard Spencer and Gold addressing the others as they orchestrated their plan. When the video ended, Emma looked over and saw Henry’s face. It was a mixture of so many emotions; hurt, anger, betrayal, and a fourth unknown emotion. Underneath it all, he had a fire in his eyes. 

“They murdered my parents, and then they tried to brainwash me,” Henry gritted out.

“I know, kid, and I will take care of it,” Emma assured, pulling Henry in for a hug.

“I’m coming with you,” Henry declared.

“No, you’re not, kid. You shouldn’t have gone to their headquarters, to begin with. Where was that anyway?” Emma asked. 

“It was inside Mary’s Meat Plant right next to Lumiere’s candle shop and the Blind Baker’s Best Creations. Also, there is nothing you can do to stop me. This has to do with me now too,” Henry stated defiantly and Emma knew Henry was right.

“Alright, fine kid, but we are not going in there without a plan, got it?” Emma instructed, causing Henry to nod in response. 

After Emma and Henry reported their findings to the king and queen, they called for Alexia since they knew she would want to come and help save one of her nearest and dearest friends.

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Once the three of them got to the parade route, they noticed a minimal number of people in attendance. It appeared as though there were parents there with the children and grandchildren. The grandchildren looked miserable. Emma just smirked at this because she knew that was the only way they would have the turnout they did. Before long, the parade came into view. Gold could be seen carrying a heterosexual pride flag with an odd-looking man halfheartedly holding the Misthaven flag as he marched. It was as though the young man, like many of the other children, did not want to be there. Emma noticed the young man’s face and figure were oddly feminine despite his short hair and attire. It didn’t take her long to realize why it looked so odd.

“Alexia, Henry, do you fucking see that?” she hissed under her breath, not caring Henry was there. That was how mad this situation made her.  
“No, what?” asked Henry.

“What is going on?” Alexia chimed in

“That’s fucking Regina. Look at her. Look what they did to her,” Emma hissed.  
When the other two realized this, they were equally as furious. FART was going to pay for what they have done, and the price was going to be steep. 

“We have to follow our plan. If we do this and cause the parade to crash, people could be harmed,” Alexia warned as she placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder.

“They fucking deserve it, Alexia,” Emma snapped.

“Some of them do yes, but there are innocents among them. If we cause an issue where it could harm people who do not even want to be here,” Alexia clarified.

“Lex is right, Em. We don’t wanna hurt people who don’t deserve it,” Henry added.

Emma was shocked at the kid’s voice of reason, coinciding with his young age. Emma acquiesced as they reluctantly waited. They did, however, choose to take their eyes off the despicable and humiliating display. Thankfully it was short. They knew it would be. However, even though it was quick, even the smallest display of this celebration of hate was repulsive. They claimed to be celebrating traditional family values, but anyone with their eyes open could see that those people were only celebrating hatred, and they spread thereof. Emma didn’t know what they planned to do with Regina, but she was going to put a stop to it. At the moment, they thought everything was going their way, this trio and their mole was going to send it all crashing down in a spectacular display. They were pulled out of their musings when they heard a voice.

“Alright, this way, everyone, fest continues down this way,” a balding man who Henry knew to be Leroy proclaimed. 

As they walked past him, Emma sneered. Leroy just smiled and winked in return. The trio went in the direction of the crowd, and Leroy followed as they were the last ones to disperse.

sqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Eventually, everyone reconvened at the central festival location. There were many vendors there. Most of them appeared to be there against their wills. Only two seemed to be happy to be there. One woman in a truck read ‘Mary’s Meat Processing”. As the name implied, there was nothing but meat products and beverages. And a nun in blue appeared to be running a ring toss game that seemed to be the only thing garnering much attention. That is until she tried to hand out pamphlets about family and traditional values. There was a stage in the center of the space. A pseudo gospel group began singing, which caused the crowd to go quiet except for Emma.

“Alright, Alexia, does the mole have everything ready?” Emma asked, not knowing who the mole actually was.

“Yes, their Majesties called ahead to inform him of our plan,” Alexia responded.

“Alright, since you know who he is, go find him and tell him to stand by,” Emma instructed. 

Alexia took Henry with her, as Emma instructed. They didn’t want Emma to unintentionally put a wedge in the plan, so the identity of the mole was kept secret from her. Emma became angry as the pseudo-gospel group finished, and a band playing a bluegrass style of music began singing a song of hate and intolerance. Eventually, the singing ceased, and Gold took the stage. Naturally, Emma’s blood boiled. 

“Hello everyone, on behalf of the Families Against Radical Teachings, I would like to welcome you all to this celebration of family values and traditions,” Gold began to a small amount of applause. “We meticulously planned this day for six years, The Mills regime made it difficult, but we have finally succeeded,” Gold paused to allow what little applause he would be greeted with. “Today, we will set an example. The greatest example of how shameful these lifestyles are,” Gold proclaimed once again, being met with a small burst of applause. “The ultimate source of the shame brought onto Misthaven has brought disgrace to himself, his family, and his country for six years. However, the Creator is graceful, and through us has provided young Aaron Mills with a chance to renounce his ways, and by the grace and power of the Creator, he has graciously accepted our offer. I present to you now the disgraced but soon to be redeemed Prince Aaron of Misthaven,” Gold proclaimed. 

Regina slowly made her way out from backstage. She was embarrassed, humiliated, but unfortunately, she was also under duress. She knew she could go along with their plan, or she would be killed. Gold smiled as he stepped away from the microphone. Sweat rolled off her in buckets as she looked out into the small crowd. Matters were made even worse when she saw several of them had cameras. Regina cleared her throat as she nervously gripped the mic.

“Good afternoon, people of Misthaven,” she greeted halfheartedly. 

“I am Prince Aaron Mills of Misthaven. I am here today to let everyone know that I have been living a lie. I am not truly a woman,” Regina proclaimed with the slightest hint of doubt in her voice. 

“I am an abomination to my family and creation, and I proclaim that anyone who follows in my path or lies with a person of the same sex or gender shall renounce their wicked ways,” Regina concluded with a tremble in her voice. 

“I apologize to anyone whom I have hurt or embarrassed with my lies,” Regina concluded.

The audience was a mixture of cheers and jeers. Cheers for Regina gracing them with her presence to denounce her ways. At the same time, they jeered at her appearing somewhere between male and female that day. Emma was furious when she heard this confession. She knew it was false.  
She knew Regina was being manipulated and threatened. It was time Emma showed them they had not won, nor would they ever win. She charged onto the stage, pushing passed anyone who would dare get in her way. 

“That’s fucking enough!” Emma screamed as she stormed onto the stage and snatched the mic out of Gold’s hand.

Gold was shocked and about ready to retaliate until Emma smirked and addressed the crowd.

“I have something to say, and I wouldn’t try anything if I were any of you. The royal family knows about this, and they have enforcers posted in all four corners of this three-ring circus,” Emma said as she pointed to the high points where each agent was stationed.

“Okay, Regina, we got this. I just need you to follow my lead. There’s no need to be scared,” Emma said calmly as she walked toward her princess. Regina nodded slowly with a slight smile. “Now Regina, just talk to me like normal. We’re just going to have a normal conversation,” Emma explained.

They began talking just as if they weren’t on stage. Emma nodded as she walked around the stage, and Regina followed, trying to keep up with where the microphone is to keep the conversation. She wasn’t sure what Emma was trying to prove. That is until Emma stopped and turned back to the crowd. 

“You see that? Do you see how she walked and talked? If she wasn’t royalty and never publicly came out as transgender, never would have known, would you have? You can cut her hair, you can change her clothes, but you can’t take away the woman she truly is. Now, to further prove my point, you think she’s a man, but if she is a man, I should be able to do this.” Emma proclaimed as she pulled Regina in for a passionate kiss. Regina’s cheeks reddened at this only for them to be met with murmurs is disgust from the crowd. “Now wait a minute. If you think she’s a man, then what’s the problem? Is this honestly something you hate, or is this just something you were told to hate. Because from where I stand, you all can’t seem to make up your minds,” Emma said with a smug smirk. People just murmured, not sure what to think and say. They were truly stumped. On the one hand, Regina was assigned male at birth, but the person they saw before them had the face, voice, and movements of a woman. “Now, you may find this bizarre. You may have been raised to hate it, but just how far are you willing to go to promote these phobias?” Emma asked with a smirk. “We have someone among you who’s been working for us, and we want to show you something,” Emma called out, signaling to the back of the crowd.

She was surprised to see that the mole among them was the fat, bald grumpy man.

“Name’s Leroy, sister, and I got ya covered,” Leroy called out as he lowered a screen and started a small projector. 

A screen lowered down from the top of the stage, and the crowd went silent. They had no idea what was happening. This was clearly not part of the itinerary.

“What we are about to show you is the hostility that you are supporting. You are fostering hate, and you are about to see how far you went to achieve it,” Emma proclaimed. 

The crowd was shocked as they looked at Gold for an answer.

“We are doing what must be done to make the world pure again,” Gold proclaimed

“No, you are doing what someone else told you to do or believe, and I’m sure it wasn’t some divine being,” Emma said with a smirk.

“Back home, there were people like this who made a radio show that made people like me, people like Regina, people like Leroy the bad guys just out to brainwash people like Henry. They made us into monsters who didn’t care about anyone just because we believe differently than them.  
Now I ask you who has caused more harm over these six years? Was it us who just want to live and be happy and those who support us? Or was it the people who commit murders and humiliate our kind In the name of creation?”

“If you did that to Regina, who is a royal, it wouldn’t be above you to have done that or worse to my parents who aren’t, would it, Mr. Gold?” Henry chimed in.

“I did no such thing.” Gold proclaimed, losing his composure.  
Emma just smirked and signaled Leroy to press play. Before everyone’s eyes, Gold’s plot to kill Henry’s parents and brainwash the young boy was exposed. The crowd was shocked at seeing this. They may have had their beliefs, but they could see this was going too far. Emma then turned to Gold and smirked. 

“It would appear that you have lost most if not all of your followers,” Emma proclaimed.  
Only Albert Spencer and Mary seemed not to want to come forward against Gold.

“I may not understand this lifestyle, but I love my daughter too much to lose her to resentment,” Moe French said as he approached Emma.

“Et tu, Moe?” Gold asked in shock.

Moe just nodded as he stood next to Emma. 

“Before we carry out the sentence on this ever-shrinking club, I just want to know one thing, Goldilocks,” Emma said with a smirk before continuing. “Where did the extreme hate come from?” 

Gold knew he was defeated, so he hung his head before speaking.

“You do not know what it is like growing up the son of two militant creationists. The message that this is wrong is beaten into you every day as you struggle with who you truly are,” Gold proclaimed.  
Emma’s jaw dropped, not sure what she was hearing. While she had a good idea, she could not believe what she was hearing.

“So, you were basically brainwashed and abused,” Emma said under her breath.  
Gold just nodded in response.“Emma, why do you think I kept my hair long. It was the only way I could get through life without losing my mind,” Gold confessed.

“So, what you’re saying is you had a hell of a struggle. You wanted to make your parents proud out of fear while hiding the woman you truly were,” Emma clarified. 

Everyone in the crowd gasped, and Gold just nodded. 

Emma looked to Regina. “What do you want to do with him, Ree?” Emma asked. 

Regina just stepped forward, letting her inner queen out. She wanted to keep her darkness in check, and she felt some sympathy for the man.

“I just want to know one thing,” Regina began as she stepped forward.

“Did you orchestrate this plan, or were you coerced?” Regina asked sincerely.

“I was coerced by Spencer,” Gold replied.

“I will let you go on one condition,” Regina proclaimed.

“You are to apologize to me, but me as Regina. If you are truly sorry, and if this story is true, you can acknowledge who I am,” Regina proclaimed. 

Gold looked at the young woman and closed his eyes tightly. For the first time in his life, he was going to defy his parents’ teachings.

“Princess Regina, I am truly sorry for what has happened. While I struggled with all this, I was coerced by Albert Spencer, a friend of my family,” Gold admitted. 

Regina smiled before turning to Spencer.

“I proclaim Spencer to be put to death by grinder since apparently, your headquarters are in a meat processing plant. And anyone who still stands by his side will join him,” Regina proclaimed, her dark and regal side coming out in full force.

Only Spencer and Mary went to their death at the plant with the newly reformed group free to go. Gold watched on with some sadness for his old friend, but at the same time, he was coming to realize this needed to be done for him to be free. The royal family was informed, and they stood beside Gold with smiles.

“I knew you would find yourself, Robert,” King Henry said with a smile.  
Gold turned to the king and queen, trying to block out Spencer's agonizing screams. As the screams stopped, Gold spoke again.

“Please, Your Majesties, call me Rhonda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so even I didn't expect the chapter to end like this. I kind of went into an automatic writing mode during this, and when I showed it to my friend and cheerleader Serena Kyle she told me I should absolutely keep it. Also the radio show that Emma mentioned is 100 percent real. when Serena K told me about it it made my blood boil, so that is where I came up with the FART plotline. Kudos and Comments OID.


	11. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina Emma and Gold/Rhonda have a heart to heart. we also learn why I gave this story an M rating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer is the same as in chapter 1

Dinner, that night at the palace, was very lively. Contrary to popular belief, the newly discovered Rhonda Gold made an excellent company. They had reached an agreement wherein Gold would be allowed to go free for her actions on the condition that she saw Archie twice a week until the effects of her parents’ brainwashing were reversed entirely. That night at dinner, everyone was gathered around the royal table, including Gold herself. Emma was able to warm up to her with no hints of deception to be found from the older woman, so conversation flowed naturally. Gold told her story of self-discovery and even of her darkest moments of self-loathing. The only one who did not seem to be swayed was Regina. She sat all through dinner with nothing to say and a permanent scowl on her face. After this, she silently adjourned to her chambers. Emma shared a concerned look with both Regina’s parents and Alexia before making her way to the young princess’s chambers.

“Regina, open up in there!” Emma yelled as she banged on the outer door only to be met with silence. 

Emma wasn’t sure what to do. On the one hand, she could barge her way in, but on the other hand, she didn’t want to violate the sanctity of the princess’s inner chamber. Emma returned to the dining hall and just shook her head. 

“This is my fault is it not?” Rhonda asked.

“I don’t know. She did seem ready to pardon you, so this doesn’t seem right,” Emma observed.

Sqsqssqsqsqsqsq

Life went on in much the same way as that night. Regina was still closed off for a reason unknown to everyone, even the few servants she allowed into her quarters to help her prepare for her days. The mood began to decline in the palace. Emma became more somber. She knew her time was almost up, and she assumed Regina had started to employ guards to keep everyone away. Regina couldn’t believe what they forced her to do, what Gold forced her to do. While she thought that the older woman was, in fact, transgender like herself and under duress from Spencer, pardon and forgave were not the same things by any stretch of the imagination. Regina was embarrassed about what that group forced her to say in front of Emma, and she felt like nothing more than a puppet on strings with Gold and Spencer holding the sticks to control her. One such dream intensified that fear when she saw herself attached to strings forced to dance like a trained monkey and forced to speak words she didn’t believe. 

Meanwhile, Emma Cora, Alexia, and Henry were in the main sitting room, trying to figure out what to do.

“I don’t know what to do. Please don’t think this means I love her any less,” Emma pleaded.

“We understand, dear. Regina was put through a great ordeal, and we do not expect you to be able to see inside her mind,” Cora assured. 

Rhonda was standing outside and decided at that point to make her presence known. She chose to begin dressing in her new role and even started wearing makeup. She was stunning, to say the least. 

“I would like to help in any way I can. I feel terrible for what I helped to do to Princess Regina,” the older woman said with remorse. 

“Hey Rhonda, we get it. You were coerced. I can tell you are telling the truth. That’s a little superpower of mine,” Emma assured, placing a hand on the older woman’s shoulder. 

Rhonda Gold just smiled at Emma and uttered a soft thank you.

“So, would you be willing to help me make her feel better?” Emma asked. 

“Of course, Miss...” the older woman replied, pausing as she did not know Emma’s last name.

“Swan, Emma Swan,” Emma replied. 

“It is nice to make your acquaintance Emma, formally. That is a lovely name, by the way.” 

Emma smiled as they both walked out of the room to discuss what they were going to do. Young Henry found them and inquired about the tense mood in the palace. Both women sat him down and explained the effect that the mockery of a pride festival affected Regina. Henry, in his ten-year-old fashion, decided to call this endeavor Operation Butterfly. Emma and Rhonda just went with it after seeing the determined look on the young boy’s face. Rhonda excused herself as Henry and Emma continued to strategize. She returned about 2 hours later with a brown paper bag and a grin on her face. Before Emma or Henry could ask what the older woman had in the bag, but before they could, she put a finger to her lips before she led them out of the room to find Alexia. Once they found her, the quartet made their way to Regina’s chambers. 

“Alright, I’ll go first. You guys stay back, and when I give the signal, you can come in, okay?” Emma asked to be met with a nod from the other 3 in response.

Emma slowly opened the door to Regina’s sitting room only to discover she wasn’t in there. She noticed there was no fire in Regina’s hearth and just shook her head at the sight of it. She slowly made her way over to Regina’s bed chambers. Emma didn’t care at this point if this was a violation of privacy. She was worried about her girlfriend, and she knew time with Regina was running short before having to return home. Emma made her way over to the door and knocked lightly.

“Regina, it’s me. Will you please come out and talk to me?” Emma called out in a pleading voice. 

There was no response on the other end, not even Regina’s sobs of a few days earlier. Emma figured her princess had run out of tears to cry. She slowly opened the door and introduced light into the darkened chamber. In the dark, she could see burgundy carpeting and red walls. In the far corner of the room sat a purple bed with a pink canopy, overtop it. The curtain on the bed was closed, preventing any light from entering. Emma slowly drew back the curtain to reveal a purple blanket covering a Regina-shaped lump that was barely moving save for the steady up and down motions of breathing. Emma sat on the edge of the bed and slowly pulled back the covers to reveal Regina’s head facing away from her. Emma kissed her hand three times before placing it tenderly on Regina’s cheek.

“Ree, please talk to me. I don’t have much time left here, and I want to make the most of it with you,” Emma pleaded softly.

Regina just moaned in sad protest as she put the blanket back over her head. Emma just shook her head and removed the sheet.

“Leave me be, Miss Swan,” Regina mumbled.

“No, Regina, I want to stay by your side and make you feel better. I thought I could give you a few days alone, but by the first night, I was crying my eyes out,” Emma confessed.

“Why would you want to be with a filthy thing like me?” Regina snapped, showing her face for the first time in days.

“Regina, I love and care about you. We all do, there are some people here who want to talk to you,” Emma said as she got up and left the room. 

A few seconds later, Regina’s bed was surrounded by Emma, young Henry, Alexia, and Rhonda. Regina turned around and sat up, but the minute she saw Rhonda, her eyes turned murderous.

“What the hell is she doing here? Is this some kind of cruel joke,” Regina screamed out, staring daggers at the older woman.

“Regina, please, as I said, we all care about you, Rhonda.”

“Oh, is that so?” Regina began in a sickly-sweet voice. “If she cares so much, then why did she make me demean myself in front of all those people? Why did she make me look like a god's damned monster?” Regina shrieked.  
It was Rhonda’s turn to speak at this point as she stepped forward.

“Regina, I care about you. I always have ever since I held you in my arms. Back then, you were a bit more----portable,” Rhonda finished with a chuckle. 

“Oh really, Rhonda? If you cared so much, then why did you protest me being happy? Why in the infernal plain would you protest not only when I chose to be me but also when I found the love of my life who bared her soul to my parents and the council so that she could court me and make me happy?” Regina spat.

“Those were two different points in my life. At the first point, my parents had successfully brainwashed me that what you and I both wanted was an abomination to creation. At the second where I attempted to curtail Emma’s and your courtship. Spencer had found out about me and who I was trying to hide,” Rhonda tried to explain.

“Alright then, Rhonda, when did Spencer find out about you?” Regina asked, sneering the other woman’s name.

“Do you remember hearing about…..FART forming as a child?” Rhonda asked with a chuckle at the use of the popular acronym for her former organization. Regina just shook her head in response and waited expectantly for Rhonda to continue.

“You didn’t hear much about them, I presume?” the older woman asked. Once again, Regina shook her head.

“The reason for this is because everything seemed normal up until about three years into your journey. 

Flashback

It was a calm day around Gold’s manor, and as is often the case, Gold was hard at work at his vanity experimenting with makeup. He had no idea that he would have a visitor until it was too late.

“Robert Gold, just what in the name of the infernal plain are you doing?” the old gruff voice of Albert spencer barked out as he came up behind his so-called leader. Gold was lost for words, so all he could do was stammer.

“Do not even begin to tell me you are one of them; a disgrace to your family, a disgrace to this kingdom, and a disgrace to creation,” Gold still could not find his voice. Gold was defeated in that instant because he knew what his old friend could and would do.

“I think it is time for us to step up our efforts. If you are truly loyal to your cause, you should have no issue, but if not, family history or no family history, do not think that I will not hesitate to introduce you to the same fate as all of those other heathens,“ Spencer threatened as he brandished his sidearm. 

End flashback

“He always made it a point afterward to show me just how serious he was if I ever backed down,” Gold confessed, Regina nodded in response.

“Come on now, Regina. She let you live, so you must forgive,” Emma chimed in with a lousy Johnny Cochran impression causing everyone in the room to shake their collective heads. 

“I do not expect this to mean much, but I did get you something I thought might help you,” Rhonda said as she offered the bag to Regina.

Regina opened the bag to reveal a long brunette wig and a cap to go with it. Everyone in the room gave a collective ‘aww’ in response.

“I don’t think you need it. I would stay with you, no matter what. I hope you know that,” Emma said, holding Regina’s hand. 

Regina smiled at these thoughtful words from her girlfriend as she put the wig on with a little help from Rhonda.

“How do I look?” the young princess asked nervously.

“You look wonderful, Regina, but Miss Swan is right. You are beautiful, no matter what, even though it took six years for you to show me that. I still care about you, and I want to work to rebuild the friendship we had once upon a time,” Rhonda confessed.

Regina smiled and hugged the older woman.

“It may take time, but I will try,” Regina affirms as she pulls Emma into a lingering kiss.

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Dinner that night was more lively given the amicability between Regina and Rhonda. After dinner, Emma adjourned to her chambers, and Regina’s parents called her to their sitting room. For a chat. Emma didn’t know how long she was asleep until she woke up to something soft and repetitive on the crown of her head. 

“R-Ree?” Emma stammers as she slowly re-enters the waking world. “What are you doing here?” Emma asked with a rub of her eyes.

Regina just sat at the end of Emma’s bed after raising her nightgown.

“Come, Miss Swan. Pay your queen tribute,” Regina commands in a softer version of her regal tone. 

Emma got up out of bed and went to kneel before Regina, and as she did so, she noticed Regina’s member standing fully erect and exposed. 

“Regina, are you sure about this?” Emma asked with concern.

“Yes, I want this. I love you, Emma, and I want the chance to show you that before you leave.” Regina confessed.

“I love you too, Regina, and you will see that tonight, my Queen,” Emma proclaimed

“Then, Miss Swan, taste my forbidden fruit,” Regina orders seductively.

Emma lowers her head and slowly begins licking Regina’s testicles, causing her to let out a loud, sharp moan and a scream of the other girl’s name. Emma then moves to suck Regina’s member, slowly licking the tip. After beginning to taste pre-cum, Emma begins gradually moving down the stiff member, slowly exploring it, eliciting a slow, soft moan from the young princess. Eventually, a primal instinct takes over, and Regina pulls back.

“Lie on the bed, Emma,” Regina requests. Emma obliges, giving Regina a questioning look. “Yes, I am okay with this. I want this if you do,” Regina stated.

“Yes, I want this, but I know how…” Emma replied, stopping at the end, not sure how to address the looming issue of Regina’s dysphoria. 

“Do not worry, Em-ma, all that matters is us here and now,” Regina purred as she began primally thrusting into her girlfriend. 

They both let loose a chorus of moans as if a majestic dance was accompanying a primal song of love. At that moment, nothing mattered. Both princess and commoner loved each other, and that love made itself known in the form of this magic moment. Regina’s body caressed Emma’s clit as she thrusted in and out of her passion. Regina called out Emma’s name as she reached her peak. Regina’s whole body convulsed violently, unable to properly control the effect that the orgasm was having. She almost wanted to stop because the sensation became too much, but Emma urged her to keep going as Emma was peaking at just that time. The spurts coming from Regina were some of the most potent sensations she ever felt, almost as if coming from a high-powered firehose. Emma, on the other hand, felt herself secreting liquid as she came. She would have been afraid she just peed in Regina’s bed if it weren’t for the sweet smell consistent with an orgasm. No mess, no consequences or odors, or wetness mattered at this point. The two women were in heaven as they settled into each other’s arms and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obvious reference here to the lawyer from the OJ Simpson trial. Comments and Kudos OID please.


	12. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say without spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer is the same as in chapter 1

Emma felt at peace in Regina’s arms. She was floating down a calm river. Nothing but the sound of running water could be heard. That is until Emma began to hear rumbling. Was it thunder? Was it rapids? No, it was too rhythmic. Emma slowly emerged from her dream as the banging was accompanied by yelling.

“Princess Regina, please wake up. Your parents wish to speak with you!” Alexia shouted before adding an afterthought with a smirk. “Oh, and good morning Emma, I know you are in there as well!”

Emma and Regina slowly untangle themselves for each other and greet one another with a good morning kiss. They made their way to Regina’s bathing chambers and got ready for their day, not caring about how impatient Alexia was. Eventually, Emma and Regina made their way out of the bathing chamber while Emma stayed in Regina’s room, unsure what to do. Regina went to meet Alexia to speak with her parents. In that moment of loneliness, Emma began to cry. She realized in that instant that it was time for her to part from Regina and her beautiful family. Emma worried about what would happen to young Henry. He did not deserve to be put into that nation’s version of a foster system. His parents were taken from him way too early in life for a terrible cause that sought only to spread hatred and intolerance. Emma didn’t know how long she had been crying until she felt a pair of soft arms around her.

“What is wrong, my love?” Regina’s honey-sweet voice asked in concern.

“Today, I’m leaving to go back to the U.S. Not only do I feel like I’m leaving my heart here, but what will happen to Henry?” Emma lamented through her tears

“Do not worry about Henry. He is staying here at the palace with us permanently, and as for you and me, we will make this work. My parents promised they would help in any way they can.” Regina assured, punctuating it with a long passionate kiss. Eventually, when air became an issue, they decided to pack Emma’s belongings and make their way to the great hall for breakfast. Emma couldn’t find the proper words to say to anyone. She felt like she was losing so much. Regina could see that in her girlfriend’s misty eyes, so she leaned over and gave Emma a soft peck on the cheek. It wasn’t long after breakfast that a hareld announced Ruby. 

“Hey Ems, you ready to go?” Ruby asked.

“As ready as I can be,” Emma sighed. “Honestly, Rubes, I don’t want to leave. I have made so many friends here, and Regina, her parents, and even Alexia feel like a second family,” Emma confesses. 

All Alexia can do is smile, unsure about how she felt about her until that moment. She was uncertain if Emma was genuinely ready to forgive her for the slap to the face, but she got her answer in that instant.

“We enjoyed getting to know you, Emma, and we hope you will continue to make our daughter happy no matter what happens,” Cora said, pulling the blond into a hug and kissing her on the cheek. King Henry was up next to speak.

“Emma, we have never seen our princess so happy. I knew from the moment I met you that there was something between you and Regina. When you came into court requesting to court her formally, both Cora’s and my heart were touched. Ever since Regina told us who she truly was, we worried that she would have trouble finding the person of her dreams who accepted her. We did not care if that person was male or female. We just wanted her to be happy, and you showed us that person is you,” Henry concluded, giving Emma a warm hug. Alexia stepped forward next.

“Emma, I may be Regina’s servant, but I am also her oldest friend. When you ran out of the room after she told you who she really was, I was furious because I was afraid that you broke her heart, and I didn’t know how to feel about you after that. You proved me wrong so many times, and I apologize for what I did to you,” Alexia said as she wrapped her arms around Emma. “Be good to her,” Alexia finished.

“But I don’t know how this will work in the fu…“ Emma was cut off when Alexia put her finger on Emma’s lips. 

“Be good to her,” Alexia repeated before stepping back. Little Henry stepped forward next. 

“Em, thank you so much for stopping that carriage. Thank you even more for giving me a family again. I am sorry if I ever said anything to upset you,” Henry told her.

“Hey kid, you never upset me. You’re young, and that group knew how to use words. Rhonda didn’t even really believe it. She was doing what they made her do. I’m glad you found a family with the royal family and me. I hope to see you again soon,” Emma said as she hugged the boy. 

Finally, it was Regina’s turn to step forward. The regal princess slowly wrapped her arms around the blonde as she spoke. 

“I love you, Emma. We will make this work. I will see you soon, my sweet,” Regina said as she kissed her girlfriend passionately.” It was a very touching moment that was unfortunately spoiled by Ruby.

“Alright, you two lovebirds, I have to get this one to the airport before she misses her plane,” Ruby teased. 

Emma reluctantly parted from Regina and followed her friend out of the palace. No words were exchanged between friends as they drove. Only Emma’s quiet sobs could be heard. Emma felt as though she left her heart back at the palace, and what was worse, Regina seemed so nonchalant about Emma leaving, Emma wondered if Regina even cared. Was this romance with the commoner even real to the young princess? This thought continued to plague Emma as they traveled. Ruby tried to make conversation, but Emma remained silent. Before long, they arrived at the airport, and Emma reluctantly got out and entered the building as a ghost of her former self.

Sqsqsqsqsq

Emma slowly walked in, dragging her suitcase behind her as she made her way to the front desk

“Hello…Mallory, I’m here to check in before my flight,” Emma said as she handed the older woman the envelope Emma assumed was her ticket. Mal slowly scanned the paper several times. Emma had no idea what was going on as Mal picked up her desk phone. Emma snapped out of her haze when she heard, “Yes, she is here,” Emma then heard nothing before hearing. I will take care of her.” Emma’s fear doubled at the phrase ‘take care of her.’

“Come with me. Miss Swan,” Mallory said as she stepped out from behind her desk.

“What the hell is going on here? What did I do? I am going to miss my flight,” Emma rambled as Mallory led her to a door that led to a small room. 

“Just wait in here, please,” Mallory said in a no-nonsense tone. 

Emma was scared. Had the Mills’ been genuinely offended by something she did? Was that why something seemed more than a little off about Regina that day? Emma couldn’t ask Mallory because she walked away and left Emma in the small room. Emma was sure she was going to be punished this time. She wasn’t sure what for, but if she was being detained like this in an airport, this couldn’t be good. As if on cue, Mallory came back in as if she was Emma’s personal shadow of fear.

“Please follow me, Miss Swan,” Mallory instructed.  
Emma did as she was told, unsure of what was going on when she realized they were going back the way they came. The confusion only grew when she saw both Henrys, Cora, and Regina standing there. She knew she wasn’t dreaming, but she didn’t know why the royal family would send her on her way only to come to her. This must have all been a part of some diabolical Mills plot to get rid of the blonde. Lure her into a false sense of security to make sure she never returned home alive. Cora saw the fear in Emma’s eyes and stepped forward.

“You have done nothing wrong, Emma. There is simply a royal matter we are here to discuss with you,” Cora began.

“Okay, nothing wrong., but a royal matter you have to discuss. Okay, that makes sense,” Emma replied with nervous sarcasm.

“Emma, there is honestly nothing you need to worry about. This is a royal promise on the lives of all the kings and queens of the past and future,” Cora vowed as she placed her hand on her heart. 

Emma noticed Cora’s tone, and this calmed her fear. She could also see Regina grinning from ear to ear. Emma surmised that unless Regina were an evil princess, she wouldn’t have shown Emma all that love only to be smiling about something terrible happening to the blonde. Emma looked at Cora and nodded to continue, but it was actually king Henry who spoke up.

“We realize how much you love our daughter. We also realize that the distance could be a hindrance both to this wonderful relationship that we have seen blossom over these two weeks and to our daughter’s happiness, so to rectify this, we have made a royal decision,” Cora said.

“My parents have spoken with your government, and it has been decided you are to be granted dual citizenship of both the United States and Misthaven,” Regina told her proudly.

Emmy was excited and barely able to control herself. She would get to live in Misthaven with her princess and her friends as a happy family. On that last word, ‘family’ a thought occurred.

“What about my family? They are back home in the U.S.,” Emma confessed. King Henry just smiled and motioned toward the baggage claim. Emma followed his gaze and was shocked to find she was looking at none other than Mary Margaret and David Swan. She ran over and threw her arms around them in a family embrace. “Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here?” she asked incredulously. 

“Emma, we did not want to separate you from your family, so we arranged for dual-citizenship for them as well,” Henry replied with an ear to ear grin. 

At that, Mary Margaret spoke up, looking in Cora’s direction. “Cora? Cora Hartford, is that you?” the pixie-haired woman exclaimed at the queen.

“Mom, what’s wrong with you? She’s the freaking queen of freaking Misthaven, not to mention the mother of my girlfriend,” Emma snapped. 

It was actually Cora who responded. “I am sorry, do I know you?” Cora asked in confusion.

“It’s Mary Margaret Blanchard. You, me, David, and Johanna used to hang out all the time,” Mary Margaret clarified. 

It took Cora a second, but then she snapped her fingers in realization. “Holy Mary, that is right. It has been way too long,” Cora said, throwing her arms around the pixie-haired woman. 

“Okay, what the hell is going on here?” Emma piped up.

“Emma, the story of you and Regina is not dissimilar to the story of Cora and me,” Henry clarified.

“Okay, that is nuts. I am so glad you are here, Mom and Dad, but what about Grandma Ruth, Grandpa Rob, Grandma Eva, and Grandpa Leo?” Emma asked.

“Did someone say Grandpa Leo?” an older man asked excitedly. There, standing behind Emma’s parents were her four grandparents. Emma just beamed and ran to them, giving them each a warm embrace.

“There’s our little cygnet; we missed you,” Rob said.

“Thanks, Grandpa Rob, but I’m not much of a cygnet anymore,” Emma said with a chuckle.

“You’ll always be our little cygnet,” Leo replied warmly.

“This is awesome, but what’s going on here?” Emma asked.

“Well, Mary called us up and told us that you, she, and David were going to be granted citizenship here and that she insisted that if you three were going to live here that the whole family come together,” Eva said.

“This is amazing,” Emma said with pure joy.

“We’re glad to be here, so Emma, who is this lucky lady,” Leo asked.

“Oh, that would be me,” Regina responded shyly with a small wave of the hand. "I am Regina Mills, Princess of Misthaven,” Regina greeted with a little curtsey.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Regina,” Rob said as he stepped up beside Leopold. “I trust you’re going to take care of our little cygnet?” Rob asked.

“Yes, I will, Mr.-“ Regina said, not sure who she was talking to.

“Rob, call me Grandpa Rob,” Regina wasn’t sure what to do, so she mouthed the silent question to her parents. King Henry smiled.

“He wants you to treat him and the rest of the Swans and Blanchards like family,” Henry said with a smile.

“Yes, if he wishes for you to call him Grandpa Rob, you will call him Grandpa Rob,” Cora added.

“Alright then, it is nice to make your acquaintance Grandpa Rob” Regina introduced with another curtsey. 

After formal introductions were exchanged, the Blanchards, Swans, and Mills’ made their way out of the airport to an impressive stagecoach drawn by a fleet of 12 horses. The carriage slowly rolled away, and idle chatter was exchanged as they slowly made their way toward their new home. The Blanchards and swans were astonished to see people bowing as the carriage rolled past. Emma noticed this and smirked.

“You know I actually met Regina because she rode past me on horseback, and I didn’t bow,” Emma explained, causing her family to chuckle lightly. “What? She was beautiful, and I couldn’t resist,” Emma defended.

“It’s okay, dear; we are here together now,” Regina assured.

“I do have to ask, Ree, what would you have done if it was anyone else,” Emma questioned. Regina pondered this for a moment before answering.

“I would have sentenced you to two weeks in the dungeon,” Regina explained all too casually.

“Well, there would have gone my vacation,” Emma muttered. “It’s definitely better than the dream I had of you finding me.”

“What happened in that dream, dear?” Regina questioned with curiosity.

“You or whoever that princess was since I didn’t know her name or what she sounded like, well, she did something right out of this movie we have back home called the Princess Bride,” Emma explained.

“Ahh, to the pain.” Leo chimed in with understanding. “First, she removed your eyes, then your hands at the wrists, then your feet from the ankles.” Emma just nodded in response.

“well, Miss Swan, as you have seen for yourself, I am not that heartless,” Regina explained.

“Yeah, though in the dream, you kind of sounded like this actress we have back home named Lana Parrilla. I mean, you do kind of look like her,” Emma commented.

“Yes, I am aware of who she is, but I must say I am partial to Jennifer Morrison myself,” Regina said with a smile, implying Emma looked like her in the same vein. Everyone just laughed at this point, and before long, they had arrived back at the palace. As soon as they disembarked, David pulled Regina aside.

“Regina, I’m sorry for just grabbing you like that, but your title aside, I’m still Emma’s father, and we need to discuss your intentions with my daughter. I’m sure your father asked the same question of Emma,” David said with a calm but somewhat stern tone.

“I understand, Mr. Swan.” Regina began wringing her hands in nervousness. “I…I do not know how much Emma has told you or Mrs. Swan about my situation, but I was not born like most women, and I do not just speak of being a princess,” Regina began.

“Okay, what do you mean exactly,” David asked with concern before he continued. “And none of that Mr. Swan stuff either, call me Dave or Dad.”

“Well,…Dave, I was designated male at birth. When I told people this, I was accepted, but in the back of my mind, I did not think I would ever find someone who would love me for me until I met Emma.” Regina confessed, unsure at first which title to use. 

David thought for a moment before responding. “Alright, Regina, I don’t care that you’re transgender. That’s fine. I want to make sure that your intentions are pure,” David confessed.

“They are. I want to love her and hold her until my dying breath. I do not know exactly if that is what she wants, but I want to be able to make her as happy as she makes me,” Regina confessed.

“I’m glad, welcome to the family, Regina,” David said as he pulled Regina in for a hug. 

Once they make their way into the palace, everyone gathered in the great hall for dinner. In the process, they all learned the infamous ‘roast swan’ story of Emma’s first time at the palace. Laughs were shared, and eventually, everyone found new quarters to call home in the palace. Emma moved her stuff out of her old room at Regina's behest and into the royal quarters. They were celebrating the turn of events with a night of fiery passion, with each woman swapping between top and bottom as they recreated the infamous ‘night of five times’ that Emma had seen on a show back home. While Emma was sweet and gentle, Regina let that inner darkness out to play. Emma was hers, and hers alone, and they were going to come together in mind, body, and spirit if Regina had anything to say about it. By the fifth time, no words were exchanged as exhaustion and pleasure mixed, reducing their sounds of an absolute primal nature. Regina went from dark princess to amazon at this point, and as she pounded into Emma’s now bare pussy, she couldn’t control herself. Eventually, they both collapsed into each other’s arms with the knowledge that they would live happily ever after as one.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as it says on the tin. here it is, the Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far. it really means a lot to me. I will save all my closing comments for the end.

The Swans, the Mills’, and the Blanchards did not take long before they all became a cohesive family unit, even when one considered one of them had the responsibility of ruling a kingdom. That family dynamic became a real asset when Emma had begun to show specific symptoms a couple of weeks later. It didn’t take anyone long to decide that their not-so-little cygnet was pregnant. Emma initially panicked. She didn’t know how Regina or her parents would react. Much to Emma’s delight, Regina had not been upset. The timing combined with the fact that Emma only seemed to look at Regina that way and no one else meant Regina trusted her completely. 

The next issue became the king and queen. It took Emma a week or so to figure out what to do, but she had decided that she would ask for their blessing to marry Regina even though they hadn’t known each other that long; there seemed to be something about the air or water on Misthaven that intensified their feelings for one another. Emma decided to make a trip to court to petition the king and queen for their daughter’s hand in marriage. Cora and Henry’s shock surprised no one, but after Emma explained that she was pregnant and the child was confirmed to be Regina’s, they agreed when Emma assured them that Regina was all she could ever want in life. They eventually decided that Emma would be taken under Rhonda’s wing and sit as a council member until she and Regina were married, or Emma decided she was ready for the title of princess. 

Rhonda was truly ecstatic, and she insisted upon taking Emma out to buy the perfect ring for the young princess. Emma called Ruby to tell her about the proposal, and the three women met up in the heart of Storybrooke to help Emma find the perfect ring. The brunette with red highlights was over the moon to hear about her friend staying in Misthaven, and the news of her potential marriage put the older girl on cloud nine along with her friend. The three women went to the local jewelry shop that Rhonda frequented in secret up until recently. The owner Jasmine was elated to see her regular customer along with her two new companions. The four women decided that the ring Emma would propose with was a white gold piece with a red ruby cut into the shape of a crown. Upon returning home, Rhonda, Ruby, and Emma went up to Regina’s chambers. Emma knocked on the door to her inner chambers while Rhonda and Ruby waited outside. To say Regina was shocked was an understatement when Emma asked for her hand in marriage was an understatement. Regina was in for even more of a shock when Ruby and Rhonda came storming in to offer their congratulations. They decided that the wedding would take place on or around the due date of the pregnancy, and much to Emma’s chagrin, they also decided that Emma was not to lift a finger. This was even taken to the extreme when one day during a cake tasting, Regina took it upon herself to spoonfeed Emma.

It was around the sixth month when Emma and Regina learned they would have twin girls. By the ninth month, everything was ready for the wedding. Regina chose Alexia as her maid of honor while Emma’s maid of honor was Ruby naturally. There were no bachelorette parties since it was unbecoming for a royal. Henry and Cora both officiated the wedding, and as part of Emma’s vows, she sang “I Love How You Love Me.” With Regina doing the spoken word portion later in the song. Regina would later reveal that this was the dream she had about Emma the first night the blonde stayed in the palace. Emma and Regina were practically attached at the hip, that is until Emma felt something wet running down her leg. It didn’t take her long to realize that her water broke.

A Royal escort then saw the two women to the hospital where Emma and Regina Swan gave birth to two healthy baby girls. After a week or so in recovery, the two princesses announced their new royal babies. They christened the eldest princess Reina Grace Swan, a name Emma chose to honor her wife in name and highlight her grace and beauty. The youngest was named Evie Melody Swan, a name chosen by Regina to honor their family's lively nature and the beautiful song of the swan that came to her heart and pulled her close to Emma in mind, body, and spirit. Henry was honored to be a part of such a loving family with two new sisters. This unconventional yet loving family served as a living, breathing example that that love and support are the ties that bind. There was no need for a patriarch or anyone to be subservient. The Swan-Mills-Blanchard household not only lived peacefully, but the kingdom thrived much under this rule. Even Rhonda and Regina finally made amends and came together like the friends they once were. Emma was eventually crowned Princess Emma Ruth Swan of Misthaven and was always by Regina’s side. When Regina would hold court, Emma proved that she had what it took to rule alongside her princess. Even Kathryn Midas, who had become a close friend to the family, integrated herself into it quite nicely. Regina chose Kathryn as a Godmother to her children while Emma chose her best friend Ruby as the second godmother. With FART defeated, the large family lived and ruled happily ever after………Who am I kidding? This isn’t some fairytale. Life is imperfect. It has positives, and it has negatives. I’m sure some conflict will arise in the next few years or so, and I’m going to have to write about that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another story and another Supernova finished. major thanks go out to my best friend Serena Kyle who worked with me a great deal on this, and I could probably consider her as much of a writer on this as me. also major thnk you to my artist Pegasusmarty.fanart as they have chosen to be credited by their Instagram name. you did an amazing job with the art on this one. I am so lucky that we matched. Also, as I mentioned in the beginning, a huge thank you to Nightwriter89 for being a wonderfully big help with the formatting and answering questions and just being a great friend. I would like to thank my girlfriend Evie for always inspiring those wonderful Swan Queen feelings deep inside me. Whenever I needed to think about the place Emma and Regina should be in emotionally I thought about me and Evie. Last and most certainly not least, a big thank you to you as the reader for making it this far. if you made it this far, I suppose I don't have anything to be afraid of as I was with all other chapters. I was definitely afraid of what people would think of this even to the point of wondering if I should continue. Comments and kudos are welcome but only if I deserve them.


End file.
